Reasons that reason cannot know
by NightlyEvilTM
Summary: When you asked me to stay, i ran away. But the truth is I wanna stay here with you. Alternative season 5. You can't fight destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Reasons that reason can****not know**

**Chapter 1**

"You have far too much to lose, Brooke."

"And Lucas Scott was the one boy I might have lost it for."

How could that be? How could she fell in love with him all over again just for a few hours? This couldn't be true… But now all she could think about was Lucas Scott. The guy who changed her whole life, who changed her. The first one she didn't make sex, but love with. The first guy she fell in love with. Whitey's words came to her mind. "_**You don't forget your first love.**_" He said the same night she ended her relationship with Lucas for good. And she thought they really weren't meant to be. But if she really believed it in her heart, why did this night feel so good to her, so right? Why wearing this ring and pretending she's Lucas' fiancée felt so perfect? Deep in her heart she new the answer. "_**I love you, Lucas. And I probably always will**_." Always. That reminded her of something he has done in the past. He wrote on the mirror of her locker "_**Brooke&Lucas forever**_". It seemed that nothing could stay on their way. God, why was she even thinking about that? Their love story ended. It was over for good.

"You should be focusing one the company, not boys with rings."

So Victoria… Money, power, that what it was all about for her.

"But what about love, mom? Isn't that the key?"

"In case you have forgotten, it's called Clothes over bros."

Brooke looked at her mother. Cold, selfish, money obsessed. And that was probably because she had never been in love with her husband. Did she want to become like her? She already new the answer of this question and more that that – she knew what she was supposed to do right now. Even thou it wouldn't be fair to Peyton, to Lucas, even to herself, she knew she doesn't have a choice.

"But sometimes, the clothes should wait, mom. I gotta go."

"What are you doing, Brooke?"

"Something I should have done earlier."

*-*-*

She was standing there, in front of his room. What was she thinking? She'd look pathetic and she knows Lucas didn't mean what he said before. She should get out of there. She knew it. But there was something that couldn't let her do it. It was her heart and she knew that. She knew that no matter how hard she tried to convince everyone, even herself that she got over it, she was still insanely in love with Lucas. And now, she decided to put her heart above everything else: pride, reason, Peyton… She knocked at the door. It seemed to her that it was forever before he opened it, even thou it was just a few seconds. And there he was, the boy of her dreams, standing in front of her and she was more sure than ever that she still loved him and that was never gonna change. He was looking at her, apparently surprised.

"Hey, Brooke. What's going on?"

"Luke, I'm sorry. I know it's late and I know what happened earlier, but can I come in? "

"Sure."

She got into his room and took a look one the bed and the memory of the kiss they shared not long ago came to her mind.

"Hey, what's going on? You seem really upset."

His voice was soft and worried. She was so insecure and afraid.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I should go, what I thought to do was stupid, sorry for coming here."

She turned around, without looking at him, because she knew that otherwise, she wouldn't be able to leave. He touched her arm and said:

"Hey, Brooke, wait! What's going on?"

She said without turning around:

"It's nothing. Never mind. Forget I came here."

"Brooke, wait!"

He stood in front of her, but she looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Look, if it's about the kiss and what I said before… I'm sorry of making you feel uncomfortable, after all that we've been through. I didn't have the right to do it now when everything's clear between us… "

"I wanna stay."

She was finally looking at him. He was surprised and confused, apparently he didn't expect this answer.

"What?"

Her voice was trembling as she was explaining to him.

"When you told me to stay, I ran away. But the truth is, Lucas, I wanna stay. I know you said it because you wanted to forget about Peyton and … It doesn't matter. It was stupid to come here. Goodbye, Luke."

And then she left the room, leaving him more confused that he was before.

*-*-*

He didn't know what to say or do, he was just a mess. But her eyes reminded him of how he felt when he was with her. How simply happy they were. He wanted to feel that way again, without all the drama he has been through lately. He wanted to be the guy for Brooke Davis even for one night.

Brooke was walking to the elevator. She felt stupid and ashamed. She knew she looked pathetic. But there was something more. Secretly, she hoped that he wanted her to stay too, that those weren't just words, that he meant it. Yes, she knew he didn't, but she still hoped. She reached the elevator and pressed the button. She couldn't stop the tears and she didn't want to. It was a moment that made her see that Lucas really didn't feel anything for her and because of her stupid reaction, she couldn't be even his friend anymore. So that was the end of their story. Not to their love story: this happened long time ago, but the farewell to their friendship. And it was a bad ending. Ending she made bad. She wouldn't forgive herself.

The door of the elevator opened and she was just about to get inside when she heard him.

"Brooke, wait, please!"

Lucas was running, trying to reach her at time. Brooke looked at him, but felt too ashamed and turned head in another direction.

"Lucas, you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for that. I understand if you can't be a friend of mine ever again. I'm leaving."

"No, Brooke, wait! I want you to stay."

She looked at him again. His eyes, looking at her, made her heart beat too fast, but she knew why he was doing this.

"Luke, I don't want you to pity me. I'll be ok. Just, please, leave it."

"Listen, I don't pity you! I want you to stay, I mean it. I want tonight us to be what we used to be, because no matter how our relationship ended, I was happy with you and I need to feel that way again. So, I want you to stay. More than that, I beg you to stay, Brooke!"

She couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream. There he was, looking at her eyes and asking her to stay. He touched her face softly and said:

"Please, Brooke."

He meant it. He loved Peyton, there was no doubt, and she was the girl he was in love with. But he needed to be the man he used to be around Brooke Davis. He needed to feel that calm and safe again. He wanted her to stay.

Many thoughts came to Brooke's mind. She considered why she shouldn't do this, but something inside her told her to follow her heart. And her heart leaded her to Lucas.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. It was amazing to feel him again, his lips, his sense, his body, Lucas. In the moment they kissed, Brooke Davis forgot the world outside.

When his lips touched Brooke's, he enjoyed that moment. He wanted to be with her and forget about everything else.

They went to his room. She unbuttoned his shirt while he was kissing her neck. A second after, they looked at each other.

"Hey, Pretty girl."

"Hey, Broody."

For a few seconds, the just looked at each other, and then the drowned into the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 2**

Brooke woke up early. It was around 6.30 am. She looked at the sleeping boy who was holding her. The boy who she loved so much, but who she had to leave, this time for good. It was so good to be there, in his arms, it felt like heaven on earth. That's why she decided to stay a few more minutes before leaving. Brooke closed her eyes and thought about the night they shared and she was grateful to fate about it. She was lying next to him, watching him sleeping and listening him breathing. It was all she wanted. She could stay like that forever. However, reality was still there and she had to go and probably not see him ever again. But for the next 5 minutes, she would be lying right next to him, forgetting about the world outside for a while.

*-*-*

Lucas woke up around 10.30. He opened his eyes and saw he was alone. He thought that Brooke would still be there. Then he noticed a letter on the pillow and supposed it was from her. He felt so strange. Last nigh, it was like escaping from the real world and it felt so good. But he knew that it was just for one night. This made him a bit upset. He opened the letter and started reading.

"_**Hey Broody, **_

_**I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I just thought it was the best thing to do. Last night was something … Let just say it was a good night. At least for me it was. But we both know it made things between us more awkward than they've ever been. You love Peyton. I know it, you know it and I bet she knows it too. You have to know she loves you too, no matter what. I hope you will find your way back to each other, because as we all know, you are meant to be from the beginning. Last night you needed me because you were hurt, weak and insecure and I get that. I did not jump to any conclusions. About me… Well, after all the stuff with people thinking we were engaged, I remembered how bad I wanted to be with you forever when we were together, how much I wanted to be your wife someday. That's it – I was just reminded of the dreams I had before. I am still sorry about the way I came and blow this on you, but it was a moment of weakness. Anyway, I do not regret for what happened. But you have to understand why this means we can't be as close as we both wanted to. Even thou I said I don't regret about what happened between us, it still very wrong in so many ways. You and Peyton just broke up and 24 hours later you, her boyfriend, and me, her best friend, slept together. It was not fair to her, no matter that she doesn't know about it. And that's just one of the reasons. I think the best thing for right now would be for us to keep distance. That doesn't mean I won't be here for you if you need me, because I always will be, Lucas. **_

_**I hope you understand.**_

_**Brooke"**_

Lucas read Brooke's letter and he knew what she wanted to say. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. It's true he and Brooke hadn't been in touch a lot lately, but she still was a huge part of his life and one of his closest friends. He knew that this night changed things between them, but for better or for worse, that was it. He read it again. "_**Let just say it was a good night. At least for me it was. **_" Yeah, it was a good night for him too. Then he realized something. This was the second time one of his dreams came true and both times Brooke was there. He smiled. Lucas knew that no matter what happened, he and Brooke would still be there for each other.

*-*-*

Brooke came home at about 8 am. She was still in that hotel room in her mind, lying next to Lucas. She knew now that he would never be able to get rid of her feelings for him, at least not absolutely. Because he was her first love and the one who made her who she was now. She sat in one of the chairs, drowned in her thought, when something interrupted her.

"Where for God's sake were you?"

Victoria was mad. Brooke hasn't seen her so angry.

"Mom, it was something I had to do."

"Well, I think the name of that thing is Lucas, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter know. I had to do this for me, because otherwise I'd become a mess. But it's over now."

"Thank God! You don't have time for romances right now, you have a lot of work to do."

And Victoria started with the plans for the company, the new wine, the magazine. Brooke ignored it.

"Mom, ok. We'll take the company to the next level. But let me ask you a question."

"Oh, Brooke, I'm glad you are using your brain now. And what is the question?"

"Have you ever been in love with my dad?"

Victoria seemed surprised by the question at first, but then answered.

"Love is useless. What matters is your work. Oh, by the way, please, stop calling me 'Mom', I prefer Victoria."

Then she left Brooke alone in the room. She couldn't believe what her mother just said. But she still wasn't surprised. She has always been cold and acted as if she never had a heart. That's why Brooke didn't tell her what happened. Victoria couldn't understand how she felt. She looked at her hand, exactly where the ring was the previous night. She smiled and went back to the real world.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Luke! How was your flight?"

"Ok, thanks, Lindsey. God, I can't believe I'm back here, just where it all started."

"Me neither. It has been a whole year."

They both smiled. Yes, it seemed like a whole life ago and at same time, it felt like yesterday.

"Ok, go get some rest, because tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Lindsey."

"Bye, Luke."

He couldn't believe it. When he first came to New York, he didn't think he'll come back on a book signing again. He was so glad that the book was doing so well. It was all he could wish for. He was again staying in "The Peninsula". He got into his room, which was almost the same as the previous one he booked. That reminded him he had to make a call. He got his phone and found the name he was looking for. She answered almost immediately.

"Hello."

"Hi, Brooke. It's Luke."

It was good to her voice again. He missed her.

"Oh, hi! How are you?"

"Great, thanks! What about you?"

She sounded surprised from the call, even a bit confused.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Well, is there a special occasion for calling?"

"Well, yeah. I have a book signing tomorrow and I'd really like to see you. It's been a long time."

He really hoped she would come. He still cared about her and that was never gonna change. So he waited her answer.

"Wow, Luke, that's huge. I'd really love to. I'll try my best to make it."

"Hope I'll se you there, Brooke. Bye."

"Bye, Lucas."

Lucas was smiling. It was always good to see an old friend. Especially if that friend was Brooke Davis. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost midnight and he would have to be up at 6 AM in the morning. It was time to relax before the long day that was expecting him.

*-*-*

Brooke was shocked. She expected anything but that. It was impossible. Lucas in New York, wanting to see her. Deep down, she knew that the day when they'll meet again was going to come eventually, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. So, she thought about her options. 1 – She could tell him she was too busy and she'd have to miss it. 2 – She could go meet him and not tell anything. 3 – She could tell him the truth. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell him – it would be too much for him to take. But if they met, would she be able to keep her mouth shut? Brooke wasn't so sure about that. First, he knew her very well and he'd know if she was hiding or lying. Second, she knew that it would be hard for her not to say anything. It was a too big deal to be easy. So, the first option seemed the most reasonable. But Brooke knew it was impossible. Now, more than ever she wanted to see Lucas. She needed it. She'll keep it to herself, and that was it. She would have to be very strong about. And she would be, because there was no other way.

*-*-*

Lucas and Lindsey were in the bookstore. There were so many people, lot more than in Seattle or Chicago. It seemed that the whole New York was there.

"Are you excited, Luke?"

"Yeah. This is much bigger that the previous ones."

"New York, New York."

The both smiled. Lucas was looking through the crowd.

"Are you expecting someone special?"

"Well, actually, I hope that Brooke will make it to come, she said she'd do her best."

Lindsey laughed.

"So, Brooke Davis may come here? Luke, I'd love to meet her. I really wanna know the girls whose hearts you had stolen and hear their version of the story."

She was smiling. Lindsey was a really nice person and he was glad he was working with her.

"And I want her to meet my amazing editor."

They both smiled.

"So, lets get started or we won't finish until tomorrow night and you've got a plane to catch tomorrow."

"You're right. Let's do it."

*-*-*

It was around 7.30 PM. Lucas was exhausted. He didn't expect it would last that long. Lindsey has already left, they called her from the office. Lucas didn't look at the person he gave him a book to sign and just asked:

"Who for?"

"Um, let me see. You can write "Cheery", "Pretty girl", "B. Davis" or just Brooke."

He lifted his head and he saw Brooke standing in front of him. It was really good to see her. They hugged briefly and she smiled.

"I guess that was a really long day, wasn't it?"

He smiled back and said:

"Yeah, it was. It's good to see you again."

"You too."

"I didn't expect to see you, now, as you're one of the biggest designers in the world. What brought you to me, the broody?"

He laughed and said:

"I wouldn't miss that. Hey, since I'm the last one, would you want to take something to eat or drink, or just go out for a walk for a while? Or you have some other plans?"

"No, I don't. But please, not the restaurant from the previous time."

"I don't think I want to go there either. Let's just go and get some Chinese or pizza in some calm place, what do you think?"

"I think it's great. Just wait for me outside, I'm coming in a minute."

She went outside. What was she doing? Yes, she wanted to see him, but dinner together? After what happened last time and everything after that? She was the one who wrote a letter about "not being able to be close anymore bla bla bla …". And it would be even harder not to tell him anything every minute more that they spent together…

"Hey, I'm not the one who is Broody now, what is it?"

She hadn't seen him coming.

"Nothing, really, just thinking about something. Luke, are you sure you want this?"

She looked front in his blue eyes she new so well. He smiled and said:

"Yes, of course. I missed you, Brooke. But if you don't want to…"

"Sure I want, so let's go."

They both smiled.

*-*-*

"So, tell me, how are things going on with you? It seems you have a great success."

"Yeah, everything is just perfect. I never imagined it would work out so well. It seems people love the book and I'm really glad about it, because I put all my efforts in this book, both in writing and editing it. Lindsey helped me so much. She's amazing, it sucks you missed her."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's great. And what about your personal life? About Peyton or is there someone else?"

Her question confused him a bit.

"I haven't talked to her since that night in LA. It seems it's over for good."

Brooke noticed he was upset about it. She still had feelings for her, it was obvious.

"I'm sorry. I really want you guys to be happy. Have you met someone else?"

"Nope, I'm still single. What about you, Brooke? How's everything going? With the company, that crazy mother of yours, dating?"

Ok, the hardest part began. Now was the time she had to be strong.

"Well, Victoria is still Bitchtoria, I think that's never gonna change. Things with her become even worse. She keeps saying that I'm too emotional for being the head of such a big company as "Clothes over Bros". Some things happened and I needed her support, and I really though it would get us closer, but it seems I was wrong. The company is going amazingly well. I never imagined I'd do so well. It's stressful, thou. But I love it. About dating, I don't really have time for this. It's a miracle I was able to get a night off. But I'm glad I did."

They both smiled and Brooke's cell rang.

"Excuse me, Luke, I'll be really fast."

"No problem, Brooke. It's ok. "

"Hey, what's up? "

Her face changed just in a second. She was terrified, scared. Lucas noticed it and started worrying.

"Which hospital? I'm on my way. If they say something, call me immediately."

She was trembling.

"Luke, I - I'm sorry, I have to go. Something happened and I just have to go to the hospital…"

Brooke was crying.

"Hey, what is it? Is it someone of your friends or your mom… what happened?"

"It's Anna, but I can't talk right now… I have to go."

She was out of her mind. He couldn't let her go alone.

"Hey, I'm coming with you. It's gonna be ok, Brooke."

"Lucas, I really don't think…"

"Listen, you can't drive right now. I'll come with you even if you don't want me too, clear?"

She had no time to argue with him. She had to go, so she just nodded. They went into her car and Brooke told him where they should go. She shouldn't have left her… It was her fault. She had to be ok…

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. I'm here for you."

Lucas put his arm around her shoulder as he was driving. Whatever happened, it had crushed Brooke, so he was going to be there.

*-*-*

"Millie, what did the doctors say?"

The black haired girl who should have been Millie was crying and said:

"They said they should run some test before they could say anything else, but it seems pretty serious… Brooke, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault… I should have been there…"

"Brooke Davis?"

A doctor came was walking to them. Brooke was still crying and Lucas still didn't know who they were talking about. He only new that whoever it was, Brooke needed him more than ever.

"It's me. Doctor, how is she?"

"Anna had an allergic reaction, but we aren't sure what from. The reaction was very strong, but she's ok now. She's a lucky girl. 10 or 15 minutes later and she could possibly die."

"But she's ok, now, right?"

"Yes, she's resting now. You can go there and see her. But before that I have to ask you some questions for her safety from now on."

"Ok, anything."

Brooke was still trembling. Lucas' arm was around her shoulder again. He didn't know who Anna was, but he didn't think it was the right moment to ask.

"Have your daughter had allergic reactions before?"

Her daughter? Brooke had a daughter?!

"No, never before."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No, at least I don't know."

"What about her father?"

Who was the father of her child? And why didn't she tell him?

"No, I don't have a clue."

Millicent interrupted.

"I think what may have caused it. They delivered them for Brooke and when I was putting them into a vase, some pollen may have fell to my clothes and then, if that's what she was allergic to, she had contact with it when I was hugging her. God, I'm so sorry, Brooke!"

"No, calm down, Millie, it's not your fault. Doctor, can I go there and see her?"

"Yes, of course. She's probably sleeping. We'll run some more tests and then you can go home. She's in room 42. Excuse me, I have to check on another patient."

"Thank you, doctor."

Lucas was still frozen. He couldn't believe it – Brooke was a mother. More than that, he couldn't believe she didn't tell him. But that was not important now.

"Hey, I told you it was going to be ok. Now go see her, she needs you."

Brooke looked at him and hugged him

"Thank you, Lucas. I'm sorry about tonight. You can go if you want to, I ruined your night."

"Don't even say that, Brooke. I'll wait for you then I'll get you home, girls. Now go!"

She nodded and run down the corridor. He sat on a chair right next to Millie.

"I'm Lucas Scott. Nice to meet you, even thou the occasion is far from good."

She was still tearing a bit, but she seemed to calm down a little.

"I'm Millicent, her secretary. God, Brooke asked me to look after her for one night and look what happened! I'm such a…"

"It's not your fault and Brooke knows that. What matters that the little girl is ok now."

"Yeah."

Lucas was still so confused. Maybe that was the thing Brooke meant when she told him that something happened that she thought would make her close to her mother. However, this still didn't explain why she didn't tell him. It was a big new and he couldn't get why it was bothering her to tell him.

"Why isn't her father here? Does he know about what happened?"

"No, he has never been a part of Anna's life. I don't even know who he is. I started working with Brooke while she was pregnant and we got closer. But I tried to ask her about that and she said it doesn't matter – he won't be around."

Lucas was still confused. He wanted to ask Brooke, but it really wasn't the moment. Maybe tomorrow, but he really wanted to know.

"How is Brooke doing with everything? She's a single mom, owner of a huge fashion company, designer? It must be hard for her…"

"It is. Especially whit her mother acting like that."

"Yeah, I heard about it. She wasn't exactly supportive, right?"

"No, not at all. She keeps saying that quote "Brooke is a stupid kid who acted like a whore and the results is she got pregnant so early and this child means nothing to her, no matter she is her grand-daughter". And she keeps pressuring Brooke about the company. Like she isn't her own daughter."

Lucas couldn't understand that. How could she treat her daughter, her own flesh and blood like that? He though of his mother and how supportive she has always been. He missed her a lot. Well, Dan was the contrary of that, but Lucas never could think of him as a parent. That's why he couldn't bare Victoria's behavior. Suddenly, he saw Brooke coming with her baby daughter in her arms. It was strange. Crazy actually. But when he saw the way she looked at her daughter, he understood that Brooke doesn't regret having her even for a second.

"Hey, how are you? I mean both of you, girls."

Brooke was calm again.

"She's fine, so I'm fine now. I couldn't take it if something happened to her. She's everything to me."

He smiled at her.

"I will go now, Brooke. And I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, Millie. As I told you, it's nobody's fault. Thank you for bringing her here and for calling me. I owe you."

"Don't be stupid. Well, see you tomorrow. And get rid of those flowers, just in case. Bye, Brooke, Lucas."

"Bye!"

It was only the two of them now. Actually, the three of them. Lucas just couldn't get used to it yet.

"Luke, thank you!'

"You're welcome, Brooke."

"If you haven't driven me here, I'd probably hit a tree or something like that, I was out of my mind. But when it comes to her, I just can't help it."

She smiled at him and he responded.

"Come on, let's get you home now. You both need some rest."

8


	4. Chapter 4

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 4**

"You're sure you're ok?"

They were in front of Brooke's place. They didn't say even a word during the ride home. It was the first time either of them spoke.

"Yeah, we're fine."

Brooke smiled at him.

"Luke, thank you for being here for me tonight. You don't know how much it means to me."

"You're welcome, Brooke."

They stayed like that for a few more seconds when Brooke said:

"Well, I'm sorry that you spent you're whole night in New York in the hospital. I owe you a dinner."

"No problem."

"Why don't you come by for breakfast tomorrow? I'll have a day off, so…"

"I'd love to."

"9 o'clock?"

"Perfect."

They smiled at each other.

"It's good to see you, Lucas."

"You too Brooke."

"Well, se you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Good night, Brooke."

"Night, Luke."

She went out of the car and Lucas waited till she got inside the house. Then he got a cab that drove him to his hotel and got into the room. He sat on the bed and couldn't help thinking about something. There was a reason why Brooke didn't tell him. He didn't know what it could be. Maybe she was too hurt from the father. Perhaps she was worried how he would react. But then another option came to his mind. One that scared him. She didn't tell anyone who Anna's father was. Nobody knew. And she was about 3 or 4 months old, at least she seemed so. Last time they met was 12 months ago. What if he was the father of this child? This thought scared him. He didn't know what to think. If that was the truth, why haven't she told him? But something other bothered him. She didn't tell him she has a daughter. Probably Brooke wasn't going to tell him if this allergic reaction hadn't happened. She was confused when he asked her about her personal life. What if she had hidden this from him? But why? To protect him? Maybe. He knew he would have to ask her in the morning but he didn't know how. His head was full of questions. He decided to get a shower, go to bed, and think about it in the morning. If he could get any sleep at all.

*-*-*

Brooke was looking at her sleeping baby girl. This night was the most horrible in her life. The possibility that something may had happened to Anna was unbearable. There was nothing more important to Brooke. This girl meant the world to her. Brooke kissed her daughter's forehead and went to bed. She though about all the strange coincidences. That allergic reaction happened while Lucas was in town. Even more, he was there when she was getting through it. What games was fate playing with her? She knew that tomorrow Lucas was going to ask questions and she knew she couldn't give him the right answers. She didn't want to lie to him, but it would be better. How could she otherwise tell him that after that night in his hotel room she got pregnant and never told him, because she knew that he'd take his responsibility? It sounded stupid. But she knew why exactly she hadn't told him. Lucas had his life know. He had a girl who he loved so much, and she loved him too, no matter what happened between them. He has just begun the work on the editing of his novel. He had college too. But the main reason was something else. Brooke didn't want to deprive him from the possibility of happiness. Because she knew that no matter what happened that night between them, he didn't love her in that way anymore. She wasn't even sure he ever did. She knew Luke though he was in love with her, but it has always been Lucas and Peyton. And she knew that. So, Brooke just wanted him to be happy. And she knew that if she had told him, then he would stay with her. Yes, he'd love his child, but this was not everything. For her it was. She was ready to give up her company just to be with her baby and the man she loved, but only, if she knew it was the best for him too. That's why Brooke decided not to tell anybody. Of course, someone knew everything. Victoria. Not a day passed without her mother teasing her for what happened. When Brooke learned she was pregnant, she didn't tell anyone about it. But once the doctor called when Brooke had forgotten her cell at her mother's office and Victoria picked it up. When she heard that the doctor said she had to go to run some test to find if everything was all right with her and the baby, her mother was shocked. She blamed Brooke for being not responsible of her actions and she immediately guessed who the father was. She pushed Brooke to make an abortion, but she said that she's having this baby no matter what and if Victoria didn't want to be a part of this, she could leave. So, her mother left, but not before swearing to Brooke that she won't tell anyone about that night, least Lucas. It wasn't as she wasn't in her life at all. The opposite – she was the bitch who was trying to make her regret of her decision and who was trying to make her life in the company horrible. Brooke had such a hard time then. She felt all alone and only the though that she'll have the baby of the man she loved gave her strength to move forward. Now, when she had Anna, everything was so much easier. Not that there weren't obstacles, because there were so many. But when Brooke looked at her baby girl, she knew she'd give her life fighting for her happiness. Of course, it wouldn't be easy for both of them without Lucas around, Brooke knew it would be hard for Anna to be a child only with a mother, but she'd do her best to give her everything she needed. Brooke's thoughts leaded her back to Lucas. It was so crazy what happened. Like fate was giving her some signs, but she knew that she can't do this. She couldn't tell him the truth, because it would be wrong. So, she decided that she'd say he had a one night stand with Anna's father, that it was just for the fun, Brooke meant nothing to him, that's why she decided to raise her daughter alone. It was painful even to think of lying about something so important to Lucas' face but that was the right thing to do. Actually, Brooke knew there will come a day when Lucas was going to learn that she had a daughter, but she hope it would be years later, so that he couldn't jump to conclusions so easy. Brooke closed her eyes and though about the time the three of them spent in the car. Then, it felt so right. As if everything was as it was meant to be. But she knew it was not. She didn't have the right to mess up Lucas' life now. That wouldn't have happened if she hadn't gone to his room that night and almost begged him to stay with him for the night, that wouldn't happen. Yes, it takes two to make a baby, but she knew it happened mostly because of her. And she didn't regret it even for a second. She didn't regret it even before she knew she was pregnant, because that was a night with Lucas, the man she loved so much. Yes, the man. She couldn't think of him as a boy anymore, not after has become the father of her child. After she learned that she was pregnant, it was a shock for the first 5 seconds. But after that, she was the happiest woman on earth. She knew it was going to be hard, but the truth was that this was everything she wished for. All those emotions came back to her as she was lying in her bed. She smiled, remembering something else. _**"We're still going to have time to have a big family. – Two boys and a girl." **_Who would believe some part of that could happen? Brooke looked at the clock. It was late and she got a hard time next morning, so she had to get some sleep.

*-*-*

"Hi, Luke!"

"Hi, Brooke!"

They hugged each other smiling.

"Come in! I have your favorite breakfast!"

"Oh and how would you know my favorite breakfast?"

"Well, let's see. We dated, then we were friends, I moved into you house, we lived together for a while, then we dated again, and we're friends again, so I think you're a total stranger to me, Lucas Scott."

They were both laughing.

"French toast for you, Mr. famous writer!"

"Great! And I brought your favorite food."

"Ice cream?"

"Of course."

They laughed again, when something interrupted them.

"Oh, Anna is awake. Give me second, Luke."

"Sure."

Lucas looked at Brooke holding her daughter. A daughter who probably was his child too. He got confused again.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Mama's here."

Lucas smiled. Brooke was glowing.

"Ok, I think we're going to need a lady minute. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not."

As Brooke was going upstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Luke, open door and tell whoever is there to wait for me for a minute."

He opened the door and he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see.

"Oh! Lovely! Do you have a ring again?"

Victoria Davis was standing there. He got in the room a second later.

"So, where is Brooke?"

Lucas was pissed at her because of what Brooke and Millie told him, but he tried to keep it polite for now.

"She's upstairs with Anna. She'll come back in a couple of minutes."

The woman looked contemptuously at him, obviously mad at him for being there.

"Oh, she's playing the role of a mother again. I told her what to do: abortion or adoption, but she wasn't smart enough to do it. So, what are you, boy, doing in my daughter's house?"

He couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, so now Brooke's your daughter, right? But was she when she needed you? Were you there when she needed support?"

"My relationship with Brooke is none of your business."

"You're wrong, it is. Because, unlike you, I care about her. How could you tell her such horrible things when you learned she was pregnant? How could you treat Brooke and Anna like that? They are your family – your daughter and your granddaughter for God's sake!"

He was mad. He couldn't bare that.

"Well, well, well. You seem over protective about them. Like you have anything to do with Brooke and her baby."

She said that in a very sarcastic way.

"Actually, I do. Brooke is important to me, and so is her daughter. But obviously, I can't say the same about you. Do you know what happened last night? Anna was in hospital. This was one the hardest moments in Brooke's life. But of course, you wasn't there, you didn't care. I wanna tell you something. Even thou Brooke has had her daughter for a few monts, she's 100 times better mother than you have ever been."

"Victoria, what are you doing here?"

Brooke was back in the room, holding Anna in her arms.

"Since you're not at work, Brooke, I came to tell you we have a meeting with the board on Friday. Make sure you'll be there no matter what."

"There is no 'no matter what' any more, Victoria. My daughter is more important than the company to me, but for you it's not apparently the same."

"I have told you hundreds of times that this kind is going to ruin you're life, especially when her father isn't around, right? So, you could have done what I advised you to. I even gave you options. It was your choice. Board meeting, Friday, 12 o'clock. Be there."

Then she left. Brooke was confused. She was hurt again by her mother and now, when she had Anna, more than ever she couldn't understand why her mother was acting like that.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I know she's awful, but believe me, it's not my choice."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, I get it. Remember my family."

"I know - the D – A – N factor. Actually, how do you feel about that? Him being in jail?"

Lucas' face got an angry expression.

"I hope he dies in there."

She looked at him, her eyes were full of support.

"I'm sorry you had to get through all this, Luke. I know it was really painful."

"Well, your mom and dad aren't the parents of the year too. Look, are you sure you're not adopted, because it is not possible that this witch can be blood related to you."

"I wanna believe I was, but I can't deny I look almost just like her when she was my age."

She smiled.

"Can I hold her, Brooke?"

He looked at her just when she turned her eyes on him.

"Yeah, of course, Luke."

Brooke gave him Anna and he looked at her beautiful little face.

"She's amazing."

"She is. She's the most perfect girl ever."

The both looked at the little girl in Lucas' arms.

"And of course she is. After all, I am her mother and I can say her father is a hottie too."

Lucas was freaking out even thou he didn't show it. There was such a good chance that he was holding his own daughter. And no matter that he was scared and confused, it felt good. She was really amazing. Beautiful and charming. Anna looked a lot like Brooke, there was no doubt. She was smiling at him and he was smiling at her. But he had to talk to Brooke.

"How you've been doing with all this alone?"

"Well, I'd lie if I say it is easy, but I'm happier than ever, Luke. I've never though of myself as a mother. Actually, I still felt like a child before I learned that this little girl is coming to my life. But I think I'm doing well, at least I try to."

She touched her daughter's face and Brooke seemed like she could do this forever. Anna smiled at her and caught her finger with her little hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before? And why didn't you tell me you have a daughter now last night, Brooke?"

They sat on the couch and she looked at him.

"When I learned I was pregnant, I was a bit scared and vulnerable, and you know that I hate people seeing me like this. And then there was the Bitchtoria part and everything was so messed up. And I though you have enough problems to deal with: college, Peyton, the novel. After she was born I really didn't have time for anything. I am trying really hard to do what's best for Anna, to take a great care of her, and I have the company to look after too, because otherwise Victoria is going to kick me out of it, no matter that it is my company. Last night was my first night out for over 17 months, Luke. I guess I was scared to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react. And to be honest, I knew that if had told you, there would be no other subject the whole night, and I wanted us to talk about other stuff, about you, the success of your book, how are things with Peyton going. Actually, I was probably going to tell you later in the night, but I wasn't comfortable with telling you before Millie called me. And after that, when she told me Anna was in hospital, I didn't think of any kind of explications. I just had to go there and find out what was going on with Anna, because there was nothing I fear more than something happening to her. She is my whole world, Lucas."

He listened very carefully to every single word Brooke said. It seemed like she meant what she said. But Lucas was still not sure she was telling him everything.

"How old is she, Brooke?'

"3 months and 4 days. The best time in my whole life.'

Lucas looked at Brooke, then back at Anna, who had fallen asleep again. She seemed so peaceful.

Brooke was looking at them, trying her best to look calm. She has not lied to Lucas. She just told him one small part of the truth. It was hard keeping the other part a secret, but she had to be strong enough. But she knew the hardest was just about to start.

"What about her father?"

Lucas' heart beat like crazy. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about Brooke's answer, no matter what it was. From one part, he was so attached to that little girl and it felt so right to be holding her like that, as if that was meant to be like that. From other part, he couldn't believe it yet. And he couldn't believe Brooke could hide something like that for so long. Also, he really loved Brooke, but he was not in love with her and would be strange to have a baby with her. She felt more as one of his best friends whom he felt over protective about and whom he had a long history with.

Brooke was confused. It came the time not to hide it from him, but to lie. And lying Lucas' at his face about their daughter was something she found so wrong, but still that was the best for him.

"As I said, I haven't been dating anyone. I just had a one-night stand with him. And that was it. It was just for the fun, for the sex, nothing more. No feelings. He didn't care about me. That's why when I learned I was pregnant, I decided not to tell him. It would make him feel caught in a trap, scared. And he has his life and I have mine. I think it was the better decision after all and believe me, I gave it a lot of thinking."

Most of that was true. What they had wasn't just a one-night stand, even thou it lasted just one night. And there were no romantic feelings from his side. Lucas cared about her, but not in that way. She was his friend, who he shared a night with to escape from reality. Lucas had his life, which was far away from Brooke's. It was the better decision not to tell him.

Something bothered Lucas. It was like she described what happened between them with some changes. He had to know. He had the right to know.

"Brooke, is that our daughter in my arms?"

He looked her in the eyes. She couldn't just say nothing now. That was it. Brooke's heart was breaking inside her chest, knowing what she was about to do.

"No, Luke. She's my daughter, but not ours."

That was it. She was broken. It was harder than she thought it would be. Like everything inside her was aching, burning and breaking at the same time. She couldn't bear it, it was too much…

Lucas felt so strange. He felt relief, of course. But what surprised him, he was upset and disappointed. He loved the idea that this amazing little girl was his daughter. Brooke didn't look away when she was telling him, so she wasn't lying. She couldn't be. Maybe it was better that Anna wasn't his child, but a big part of him wanted her to be.

"I… There were just so many coincidences, Brooke. Her age, the fact you were confused about telling me about Anna. I jumped to conclusions. Sorry if that bothered you."

"It's ok, Lucas. I thought you had. Look, I know it's probably strange and I don't have the right to ask this, but what if I had told you she was? Not what would you do, because I know you well enough to know that. But how would you feel? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Their eyes met. Then he looked at Anna.

"I'd be confused. I'd probably mad at you for not telling me from the beginning... I'd be scared. But there's no way I wouldn't be glad, happy and proud to be the father of this amazing girl here."

Brooke's eyes were tearing.

"Lucas, you have a talent – you're always making me cry."

He looked back at Brooke and gave her a smile.

"Why are you crying now?"

"Because… I forgot how sensible and beautiful your words are. Do you remember: when you gave me your room, or your best man's speeches, or so many other moments… Lucas Eugene Scott, in moments like that I both love you and hate you!"

She smiled. That reminded him to ask something else.

"How is her whole name?"

"Anna Karen Davis."

Lucas was amazed.

"Yes, Lucas, after your mother, because she was to me the mother I never had."

"She'd be honored, Brooke."

They smiled.

"Hey, when is your plane leaving?"

"At 5.30, so I have to be there at 4."

"Well, would I be impudent if I ask you to spend the rest of the day with two gorgeous Davis girls?"

Lucas looked first at Brooke, then at Anna and said:

"Actually, I was going to ask you what you think about that.'

*-*-*

"God, I love Central park!"

Brooke and Lucas were walking in the park, and Anna was sleeping in her baby carriage.

"It makes me feel safe and calm in such a crazy city as New York is."

"It has an amazing atmosphere. And it's a good place to take a walk with two beautiful ladies."

Brooke smiled as Lucas was saying this. For the past few hours, she was in heaven. Her personal heaven where the two people she loved the most were with here. Yeah, she knew one of them was going to leave her soon for an unknown period, but she was just enjoying the moment.

Lucas enjoyed being with Brooke and her baby daughter. The mother she was to Anna amazed him. She never pictured that: Brooke Davis having her own child not even 3 years after graduation and being the perfect mom. But she was a great mother. But there was something else he never expected before and that bothered him right now. That she was alone. Her friends were far away, except for Millie; she was raising her daughter alone, without anybody's help. Lucas could see that Brooke was happy, but he knew she needed someone by her side, even thou she was one of the strongest people he'd even known.

They sat on a bench together and both looked at the little girl who was now awake.

"So, Luke, where are you going now?"

"LA."

His feelings about that were complicated. This city was the place where everything between him and Peyton ended. But there was a chance to see her again and he desperately needed that.

"I need you to something for me while you're there."

"What is it?"

"I need you to call Peyton, meet her there and talk."

Brooke really wanted it. For her, the important thing was for Lucas to be happy. Yes, it was not easy, especially after the last events and these hours they spent like a family, but it was the way it was meant to be.

"I'm not sure, Brooke. Even if I see her, she may be has moved on. It's been such a long time."

"Lucas, she loves you. She has never stopped and I'm sure she is still crazy about you and misses you really much."

"Brooke, have you talked with her lately?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean I don't know P. Sawyer."

"Did she tell you what happened between us? Have you told her with everything that's going on with you? Things are not the same anymore. Probably we are not the same."

"Listen to me. You two got through so many things together: our triangle, the school shooting, Ellie's death, the psycho, your heart attack… You remember the final of the state championship, don't you? You remember the feeling when you saw her there? She's the one you want next to you when you're dreams come true. Now, one of them is true. You're book has such a great success and you know even better than me that many people relate to it because of the story of these two people who love each other no matter what."

It was hard telling him all of this. Making him go to Peyton once again. But that was the right thing to do. And Brooke was going to fight for Lucas' happiness.

Lucas was confused. He has though about everything Brooke told him billions of times. But there was something else that he hasn't told anybody: he was starting to believe that he and Peyton were not meant to be. He has never believed that day will come. Suddenly, he remembered something he thought about the morning when he found Brooke's letter.

"You know what? There is one person who has always been with me when my dreams came true."

"Your mom?"

"You, Brooke."

Their eyes met.

Lucas was glad to be there. He was glad he saw Brooke and that he knew about Anna. After all this time, Brooke was still one of the most important people to him.

Brooke was shocked. She never imagined Lucas would say something like that. He could never know what did this mean to her. She smiled at him and then turned to Anna, who was laughing.

Brooke was glowing. Lucas has never seen her like that.

"It is amazing, isn't it? To be a mother and experience all those amazing moments with you kid…"

He was looking at Brooke and Anna, both smiling.

"It's my dream come true."

Lucas smiled.

Brooke looked at him again. There were so many things in her mind right now, but mostly, she was thankful for this day.

"Can I hold her again?"

"Sure."

Lucas got Anna in his hands and smiled at her and she smiled him back.

"She really likes you, Luke."

"I hope so, because she is stealing my heart."

He laughed. It was a really nice day and he was glad he stayed with those two girls.

'Thanks you!"

"For what?"

"For letting me in, for confessing your secrets and fears, for letting me hold her. I know it was hard for you to open your heart. I want you to know that I'm here for you. And I mean both of you, Davis girls."

Brooke just said.

"Thank you, Lucas. For being there for me last night, for defending me from Victoria, for spending this day with us and for saying that. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you."

He looked at her and smiled. They put Anna back in the baby carriage and hugged each other.

It was an amazing day.

12


	5. Chapter 5

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 5**

"No, I want them exactly as in my sketches, I don't care what Victoria says."

Again! Victoria had become even worse, if that was possible, after Lucas' visit in New York. How could she be such a bitch? Now, when she had Anna, it was even more difficult to understand her actions. All Brooke knew was that her daughter meant the world to her. Apparently, for Victoria her own daughter meant nothing. But Brooke wouldn't let that bring her down. She had to prove her mother that she was wrong.

Brooke was thinking when Millie came in.

"Brooke, there is a woman waiting for you who told me to quote her: 'Tell that slut to get her fat ass out of her office or to invite my hot body in'. Should I let her in or call the security?"

Brooke knew who was there and she couldn't believe it. She ran out of her office and saw her.

"Well, well, well! Hi, slut!"

Brooke hugged Rachel, more than happy to see her.

"Hey, you, whore! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see again how much better my ass looks than yours, of course. Also, I heard that you needed young hot girl to be the face of your new line. And so, here I am."

"I'm really glad to see you, Rachel! I missed you! Ok, wait here for a minute and we'll go out, ok?"

"Ok, bitch."

Brooke went in her office. She took her bag and she put Anna in her baby carriage.

"Hey, honey, we're going out! I want you to meet someone."

She went back to where Rachel was waiting for her.

"What the hell is that? Don't tell me you have a sister!"

"No, Rach. Meet Anna, my daughter."

Rachel was shocked, and this wasn't something that happened very often.

"Now I get it."

"What?"

"Why Lucas told me you need your friends."

What? Lucas called Rachel?

"He called me and said that you need your friends now and that it would be good if I come to check on you. But he had to prepare me for this."

Brooke couldn't believe it. She knew Lucas was worried about the two of them, but sending Rachel wasn't what she expected.

"Rach, let's go and we'll talk about everything, ok?"

*-*-*

"So, you're a mom. Brooke, even when I thought you were pregnant I couldn't imagine it. And now…"

"I couldn't see myself as a mother too, but when it happened it felt all right."

They were at Brooke's and it seemed that they had a lot to talk about.

"So, Lucas called you. What did he say and when did he call you?"

"A week ago. He asked me if we've been in touch lately and when I said no, he told me that you need your friends more than ever. Since I wasn't into something serious, just traveling and hooking up with some random guys, I decided to check on you. I knew you had the company now I was thinking of calling you to try me for a model. I expected that he meant that you had a bad break up, that you got fat, or that something else happened but not that you have a baby. What's the story?"

Brooke thought about what Rachel said. Lucas was worrying and he knew it was hard for her to be alone. He was so amazing. That's why she loved him so much.

"Believe me, it's long and complicated."

"I have all the time in the world. Who is her father?"

It would be the first time for Brooke to tell her story out loud to someone. She was scared.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about that."

"Come on, Brooke, you know I won't."

Brooke took a deep breathe and started talking. She told Rachel everything: how all her the efforts she put in convincing even herself that she's over him she realized she still loved him, how perfect it felt to be kissing him, touching him again, how hard was letting him go again, how scared was she when she first learned she was pregnant, how happy she was later, how Victoria tried everything make her give up the child, how hurt she was from her own mother, how everything seemed just all right when she held Anna in her arms for the very first time, how many doubts she had if she could be a good mother, how confused was she when she saw Lucas again, how heart was breaking as she was lying to him, how perfect felt to be the three of them and how hard was losing Lucas again, but that was what she had to do. When Brooke was confessing all this, it was hard, because she felt every second of it all over again, but she felt relief to have someone who knew the whole truth. Rachel listened to her carefully, without interrupting her. When Brooke finished, she sighed and said:

"Brooke, why do you always put everyone and everything above you? Don't you think you deserve to think about yourself?"

Brooke was looking at Anna, who was playing with one toy.

"Rachel, they are all people I love so much and I want them to be happy. For me, it's enough to have Anna and to know that she's ok and that she's happy. I thought a lot about her, living without a father. But I think it would be worse to have a father who is with her mother just because of her. You know if I told Lucas I was pregnant, he would stay with me. But I know he doesn't love me. Not in that way. He would be unhappy if he had to be with me when she loves Peyton. And what about her, Rachel? She would be devastated. I couldn't do that to her."

"That is exactly what I'm talking about. It's normal now to put Anna above everything, but for just one time, put yourself above Lucas or Peyton. Wasn't it enough that you broke up with him because of her? Don't lie to me it was not about her. If she hadn't told you she loved him, you would never think of letting him go, Brooke. And then, on the final game. Wasn't it you who told Lucas to go to her? Come on, you know I'm right."

And she was. Brooke haven't told anybody, but the truth was that no matter how mad she was at Peyton, she still loved her too much and couldn't do this to her. Yes, later she wanted to try again with Lucas, but deep inside her heart, she knew nothing would come out of it.

"Someday, she's going to ask you about her daddy. What are you going to tell her?"

"I really don't know, but I'll think about it when this day approaches."

Rachel was looking at Anna, and then she turned to Brooke.

"Look, I know I'm not the best person for helping a single mother with a baby, but got your back."

"Thanks, Rach! "

The two of them hugged.

"Where are you staying?"

"For now, in "Plaza" till I find something."

"If you want you can stay here."

"Brooke, thanks, but you know who I am and I won't be the right type of example for her. And, when I wanna get some hottie in my room baby crying will kill the moment."

They both smiled.

"Ok then. You're trials are tomorrow at 10. Be gorgeous."

"I always am."

"So know, Gatina, tell me where were you all this time, what were you doing, who with and was he good?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 6**

"Hi. It's Peyton."

Brooke was surprised. The two of them haven't talked in years.

"Hey. Didn't expect to hear you. It's a bit late."

"Yeah, I'm, I'm sorry, I know it's late there. I just… What happened to us? Ya know?"

"No, I don't. I wish I knew. What's going on?"

"I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I just wish things were easier."

"I wanna have a home again ya know? And real friends. Ya know, the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?"

"Yeah. It makes all the sense in the world, Peyton. Four years ago, it all seemed so clear didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after."

"Are you happy, Brooke?"

" Not always. But still, most of the time I am. Are you?"

"No."

"Okay, let me ask you something. What is going to make you happy Peyton? Is it how you look, or the car you drive, or the people you know? Is it money, or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and they're just not enough. There is other thing that makes sense of everything."

"And what it is?"

"Love. And that love can be for a boy or for a child or for a place. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you going to find that love, Peyton?"

"I think I need to go home."

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that. Because even thou I have everything here, I still feel like this is not where I belong."

*-*-*

Brooke was looking at her daughter. Anna meant the world to her. However, she still felt like she needed to go home to feel complete. And here they were, on the plane to Tree Hill. Brooke was scared. Scared of looking Peyton in the eyes… Not that she regretted what happened, because she didn't even for a second, but she knew it was not fair to Peyton. Scared for being around Lucas all the time… But there are moments in life when you just have to face your fears and do what you're supposed to. And that was one of these moments. Brooke was going home. She closed her eyes and the flashbacks started: the first time she met Peyton, their little rituals through the years, the first time she met Lucas, the moment she realized she has fallen in love with him, the time when they were just friend even thou Brooke wanted more, the first time he told her he loved her, the night when he convinced her he loved her in the rain, when she started her designs, the moments she had with Mouth, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Rachel and Lucas… Brooke smiled. She knew it was going to be all right. Because there was only one Tree Hill and that was her home.

*-*-*

She saw her, waiting there. It felt so good to see her. Peyton Sawyer was more than friend was. She was Brooke's best friend. All those years, the time they haven't been in touch, it didn't matter. Because true friendship survives it. And that's what Brooke and Peyton had. And in her heart, Brooke knew that if somehow Peyton learned the truth, she'd forgive her.

Peyton saw Brooke and smiled, and her best friend smiled back. It was so good to see her. Because after all this time, B. Davis was still her best friend. Brooke looked down and Peyton did the same. There was a little girl, who looked just like Brooke. Peyton was flurried.

"Hey, P. Sawyer! God, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, B. Davis!"

They hugged and Brooke whispered:  
"It's gonna be ok, we're home now. I want you to meet someone special."

Brooke took her daughter in her hands.

"Hey, buddy. Tell this beautiful girl what's your name."

"Anna."

Peyton was a bit shocked.

"Hey, Anna. I'm Peyton."

The little girl smiled.

"Mom, I wanna sleep."

"OK, honey, let's get you to bed."

Brooke looked at Peyton and said:

"I'll tell you later. Let's go now."

Peyton put her arm around Brooke's shoulder and they left.

*-*-*

"Good night, honey. Sweet dreams."

"Love you, mama."

"Love you more, baby girl."

Brooke kissed Anna's forehead and left the room. Then, she went to the living room of the apartment she and Peyton booked. Her friend was sitting there. Brooke knew what was coming. She had to explain to Peyton. But there was no way she was telling her the truth. She'd have to lie again and Brooke hated herself for doing it, but she just didn't have a choice.

"Hey, P. Sawyer."

She turned around and Brooke sat next to her.

"Brooke, is she really your daughter?"

Peyton looked really confused.

"Yes, she is, Peyton."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Peyton, I just couldn't call you months after we last talked and tell you that I'm pregnant. You know things were different."

"But this is a really big step, Brooke."

"Yeah, and saying 'no' to Lucas wasn't right? You didn't call me when that happened."

This made Peyton upset.

"How do you know about that?"

"The night after you two broke up, he was in New York to meet the editor who wanted to publish his novel. We met and he told me. I was surprised you didn't call me."

"Brooke, I was a mess. I was hurting and I didn't want to talk to anyone, but that's different. You have a daughter, Brooke! Will you at least now tell me the whole story?"

Brooke felt uncomfortable. She had to be strong once again.

"3 years ago, I had a one-night stand with a guy. 3 weeks later, I learned I was pregnant. I decided not to tell him, because that night meant nothing to him. He had his own life and it was far away from being a father. So I gave birth to Anna and I'm raising her on my own. That's it."

"Don't you think he has the right to know?"

"Peyton, believe me, it's best thing for him."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'd help you, I'd be there for you. You sure need and probably still need someone by your side."

"I had to be strong, especially with Bitchtoria acting like getting pregnant is the most awful thing I could have done. And I didn't want to put anybody in this. I had to do it on my own."

"Do you regret?"

Peyton looked Brooke in the eyes.

"For having Anna? Not for a second. My daughter is my world. If I didn't have her, I don't know how I could bare Victoria's behavior."

"Honey, I could help you… You can always come to me."

"I know it, but, Peyton, you had enough to deal with. Tell me what happened between you and Lucas."

"You know what happened."

"Come on, P. Sawyer, tell me everything. I can't believe you broke up with Lucas like that. You loved him so much."

Brooke really needed to know the truth. Because of Peyton, because of Lucas, and because of herself. She needed to know why Peyton gave up on him, she needed to know if her sacrifice was worth it or no.

"I was afraid, Brooke. It was so sudden, I didn't expect anything like that, especially when we were apart so much time. And I never said 'no', I asked him to wait. Now I realized how it seemed to him, like I didn't love him enough, that I wasn't sure I wanna spend my life with him. I should have said 'yes'."

Peyton was crying. She loved Lucas and Brooke knew it. She was just not ready. Brooke hugged here and said:

"Come here. I told Lucas something long time ago, in our junior year. People that are meant to be together always find the way in the end. And you two are those people. You'll fix it somehow, someday."

"I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you too, P. Sawyer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 7**

Brooke was standing there, in front of his door. It brought so many memories to her head.

"_**I never gave a rat's ass before, ok? But I do know."**_

"_**That's good because I give a rat's ass about you too." **_

"_**I'd miss the girl behind the red door…**_

_**You did this for me?**_

_**I wasn't ready to loose you yet.**_

_**I wasn't ready to be lost"**_

"_**There're 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you… I love you."**_

"_**I love you too, Pretty girl." **_

Suddenly, Brooke came back to reality and she was there to surprise Lucas. She sneaked in his room and saw a sleeping person. She jumped on the bed.

"Hah!"

Then the sleeping person woke up, but that was not Lucas.

"You're not Lucas!"

There was a woman. She probably was…

"And you're Brooke Davis!"

"Yeah. Hi, you're… wearing me. 'Clothes over Bros' is my line."

"Yeah and I love it."

"Thanks!"

"And you're so beautiful in person."

"Thanks, so are you."

"Ok, this hasn't happened to me since college."

It was confusing. She knew that Lucas had a girlfriend, but it was still upsetting.

"Right. Ok, um…"

Lucas walked into the room, returning from running.

"This hasn't happened to me since college."

Brooke looked at him. She already knew she missed him, but she has not realized how much until she saw him. It was so good to see him.

"Hi, Luke."

God, it was such a long time since he last saw her. It felt so good to have her around again. He opened his arms and Brooke jumped in them.

"Oh, I missed you."

Brooke was again in Luke's arms. The safer place in the whole world. She felt so good holding him, feeling him, touching him again.

"I missed you too."

"How long has it been? 2 years?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"How's Anna?"

"Growing every day."

It was hard for her to talk with him about her, knowing she has lied to him, but she smiled when she mentioned her.

They looked at each other and they both knew the other one was happy that they met again.

"Um, I'll go to the bath."

Suddenly, Lucas realized Lindsey was there.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Brooke, this is Lindsey, I told you about her last time we talked. Lindsey, this is Brooke Davis."

"Nice to meet you! Lucas told me a lot about you."

"And I happen to lot about you, Brooke."

She seemed nice. And Lucas seemed happy. And this was what Brooke wanted. But was it still painful?

"Ok, Luke, I'm gonna go, I have to get Anna and look around for a house."

"Ok. It's good to see you again, Brooke."

"Yeah, you too, Lucas."


	8. Author's note

**Author's note.**

Hi! My name is Vergina and as you know, I'm writing a fanfiction titled "Reasons that reason cannot know". I know most of you read this because of Brucas. But I wanna warn you that it's gonna take a lot of time before they get together again. As you all know from the last update, Lucas is now with Lindsey, Peyton is back in town and she is still in love with him. So, I hope you understand, but I have to put some Lincas and Leyton before what you all wait. And Julian will make appearance too, he will make things between the characters even more complicated. I though of bringing Jake back, but all the fanfictions set after graduation that I've been reading lately bring him back and the story seems to become a cliché, so he's not gonna come back, at least for now. So, thank you for reading my fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!

Yours,

NightlyEvilTM (Vergina)

P.S. The next chapter will be delayed, because I actually got inspired to write something for a chapter that will come in the future, maybe it will be number 20 or even later.


	9. Chapter 8

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 8**

It has been a long day. Brooke has met everybody and had a lot of business calls. She had put Anna to sleep and now was in her be, but even thou she was tired, she couldn't fall asleep. She was supposed to think of her work, about Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Peyton, but the only thing on her mind was Lucas, his girlfriend, Lindsey. She seemed nice and he was obviously happy. That was what she wanted. But she couldn't help herself of being jealous. But she couldn't let herself do that. There were too many things between them and he loved her only as friend. More than that, no matter what Peyton said, she came home for Lucas. And Brooke couldn't do that to her. She sighed. She loved Lucas so much, her feelings haven't changed through the years. She loved him since her junior year and she has never stopped and she knew this wouldn't change. But they just weren't meant to be. Yes, when she learned she was pregnant, she thought that this was a sign for her to make a step forward to him, a sign that maybe it was the time for them to find their way back to each other, but she knew Lucas didn't feel the same way. And that was why she didn't tell him. For him, Brooke was one of his best friends. And that was all. It was enough for him and it had to be enough for her too. Brooke looked at the clock. It was 2 am. She had to get some sleep. Another day was waiting for her. And since the whole gang was back in Tree Hill, it would sure be interesting.

*-*-*

It has been a long day. Lucas was laying awake right next to Lindsey, thinking about the past 24 hours. It was an eventful day. It has been 4 years since the whole gang has been together. And now all of them were back in Tree Hill. It felt good, he missed them all. But it was awkward. Peyton was back after everything that happened between them. Peyton Sawyer – the girl who has loved since he was a boy, the girl he has been through so much with, the girl who thought he was meant to be with. And the girl who broke his heart and ruined his life several times. He remembered how his relationship with Brooke was screwed up by her, twice. Then he looked at Lindsey. He loved her and knew this wouldn't happen again. But after everything, Peyton Sawyer was still full of greatness and grace, she was beautiful, strong, unique. They would manage to be just friends. And Brooke. It seemed that she wasn't right about what she wrote in that letter, that they couldn't be close again. Yeah, that night made things between them awkward, but it was mostly because of Peyton. And now, when everything was clearly over between her and him for good, things would be easier. Besides, most people wouldn't be able to manage to be friends after a history like that, but Brooke Davis wasn't most people. She was one of a kind. Lucas remembered what he wrote about her in his book_** "She was fiercely independent, **__**Brooke Davis**_**. **_**Brilliant**_**, **_**beautiful**_** and **_**brave**_**… **_**Brooke Davis is gonna change the world some day…"**_ It was all true. She was so lucky to have her in his life. She was an amazing friend. And he couldn't wait to see Anna. Lucas couldn't explain why he was so attracted from this girl, but from the moment he saw her he knew she was special and he wanted to be in her life. Maybe it was because she was Brooke's daughter. Probably it had something to do with the fact that he though he was her father. But all Lucas knew was that he wanted to be there for her. Suddenly, Lucas looked at the clock. It was 2 am. He had to get some sleep. Another day was waiting for him. And since the whole gang was back in Tree Hill, it would sure be interesting.

*-*-*

It has been a long day. Peyton wasn't sleeping well. She has woken up several times till now. She knew why. She hoped that when she came back to Tree Hill, she and Lucas would get their new fresh start. She expected that he would still be waiting for her. 3 years. Why was she fooling herself? He has gotten over her. Maybe he even didn't love her that much – he gave up so easy. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She still loved him. She had been in love with him for so long. She thought they were meant to be. He told her so. He said it to the world. But it seems that they have fooled themselves. So, she had to move on and try to be friends with Lucas, no matter she wished for more. Suddenly, her thoughts leaded her to Brooke. Her amazing best friend. She had been there: realizing Lucas didn't love her anymore. And she was able to move on. She was strong. Peyton had to be too. She had to face the truth and get used to it. It was time to move on. Peyton looked at the clock. It was 2 am. She had to get some sleep. Another day was waiting for her. And since the whole gang was back in Tree Hill, it would sure be interesting.


	10. Chapter 9

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 8**

Brooke's cell rang and she looked the caller ID. It was Lucas. She knew that he probably would want to see Anna. Even thou she knew she lied to him and felt guilty every time she looked at him, she couldn't help but want this day they spent in NY to repeat.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey. You busy today?"

"Well, I have some plans. What is it?"  
"Well, I though about the three of us, me, you and Anna, to have lunch together and then to hang out a bit. What'd you say?"

Brooke was confused. She really had some stuff to do, and the main reason: every time she heard Lucas talking about Anna, she felt insecure that she could keep the secret anymore. But she knew she just couldn't say no.

"Ok. When and where?"

"If you want, I can pick you up, girls, and then we can go at the place where Nathan and Haley's first date was. You remember, the one you arranged?"

"Of course I remember. I felt so awful after what I did the previous night and I needed to fix things. I've always been hell of a matchmaker."

They both laughed.

"Ok, Luke, pick us up at 12."

"It's good that you're back, Brooke. I missed you."

"Missed you too. And it's good to be home again."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Bye."

Brooke hung up and looked at Anna, who was having breakfast, and whispered:

"We'll go see daddy, honey."

Peyton walked in the room.

"Hey, best friend."

"Hey, best friend."

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I'm gonna look for a house, then I'll meet Lucas for lunch, we may hang out for a while."

Peyton's face changed a bit when she mentioned Lucas.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. Are you ok with that? Cause if you're not I…"

"Of course I am, Brooke. First, I'm not his girlfriend, it's been over for years. Second, you're one of his best friends. I'm just worried about his heart. He may get a heart attack when he sees you have a 2 year old daughter and you didn't tell him."

Brooke tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, Peyton… Actually… Lucas knows."

"What?"

She was surprised that Brooke has told him, but not her.

"Well, he had a book signing in New York a year after he first came to meet Lindsey about the publishing of the novel. We met and I wasn't sure how to tell him but something happened and he learned. The next day he was still at town and we hang out, the three of us."

Peyton was shocked and bit mad.

"So, you tell Lucas, but I'm not important enough to tell me, right?"

Brooke didn't know what to say.

"Peyton, it's not like that and you know it. To be honest, I don't know if I was going to tell Lucas if we hadn't had to go to the hospital…"

"What hospital?"

"Well, we just sat in a restaurant and began talking when Millie, my assistant and a friend called. I have felt Anna, who was then 3 months old, with her. Millicent told me that Anna had some kind of collapse and that they were at hospital. In that moment, I felt like the earth disappeared beneath my legs. I told Lucas I had to go, but he said that he couldn't let me go alone, I wasn't able to drive. So, he came with me and learned out of the blue."

Peyton still didn't trust her ears. It was so strange. Her best friend has become a mother and didn't tell her, instead she told their ex – boyfriend.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me, Brooke."

"I'm sorry, Peyton. It's not because I don't trust you or because I don't care about you. Exactly the opposite. I know you well enough to predict how you would react. You'd have started worrying about me having a baby and raising it alone. You'd have tried everything to help me, that would have caused you problems in LA, and I knew and still know how important music is to you. Please, don't be mad, P. Sawyer."

Peyton looked at Brooke. She wasn't mad really.

"I'm not mad, B. Davis. I just wish I was there for you."

"Come here."

They hugged.

"I love you, Peyton, no matter what."

"I love you too, best fiend."

The smiled at each other.

"Momma…"

Brooke turned around immediately.

"Hey, beautiful. What's up?"

Peyton looked at them. She never imagined Brooke as a mother. Still, she was amazing. She loved Anna so much and she was doing a great job with her. And the little girl was more than great. She was like an angel. She smiled. At least one of them was happy.

*-*-*

Lucas was driving to Brooke's hotel. He was glad he as going to spend some time with her and Anna. It was strange, but he missed that little girl. His cell rang and he looked ate the I.D.

"Hey, Linds."

"Hey, babe. I was thinking about a lunch together. What would you say?"  
"Oh, I'm actually on my way to the hotel to pick Brooke and Anna and have lunch with them. Sorry."

"It's ok. You two haven't seen each other in a long time. I'll call Haley. You guys have fun."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too, Lucas."

It was so good to hear it. They were so in love and happy. Nothing could come between them. Lucas was already in front of the hotel. He went to the fifth floor and knocked at the door. He expected Brooke to open, but…

"Hi, Peyton."

"Hi, Luke, come in. Brooke will be ready in a minute."

He went in and sat on the couch. Brooke has booked an apartment big enough for the three of them. Lucas was surprised that Peyton was there. It was a bit awkward.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She seemed confused too. It was obvious she had some things to say, but just didn't know how.

"No, I'm fine. Look, Peyton, I'm sorry about the way I reacted the other night…"

"Lucas, it's ok."

"No, it's not. Just because of everything that happened in our relationship, it doesn't mean we can't be friends. More than that, we should be. You're too important to me to just be a stranger."

They looked at each other's eyes.

Peyton wanted to scream that she loved him, but knew it wasn't right.

Lucas realized he needed Peyton in his life. As a friend, nothing more, but he just couldn't let what happened between them to make their friendship impossible.

"Yeah, Luke. We are friends."

They smiled at each other just when Brooke went into the room with Anna. She saw them and felt like she was interrupting something.

"Hey, do I interrupt?"

Lucas and Peyton both looked at them.

"No, of course not. I was just waiting for you and chatting with Peyton."

His looked moved from Brooke to Anna.

"And if that's not the most beautiful girl on the planet."

Brooke smiled and told Anna.

"Hey, honey. Go introduce yourself."

Anna went to Lucas, who was squatting now.

"I'm Anna. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Lucas. You know, I've already seen you, but it was when you were a little bay. And look at you know: beautiful young lady."

He smiled at her and she blushed.

Peyton smiled.

Brooke's heart melted. It was so right to see them together. She was glad Lucas was going to be in their daughter's life, even if only as a friend.

*-*-*

Brooke, Lucas and Anna were in the park. The little girl was in a swing, while Lucas and Brooke were sitting on a bench.

"She's amazing, Brooke."

"Yeah, she really is."

They were looking at her, having fun with the other kids.

"You're a great mom, you know that?"

"Thanks, Luke. I know I can't give her everything, but I'm trying my best to make sure she is happy."

"She is. Anna is one of the luckiest children ever."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"So, how are things going on with you? Your first season as coach of the Ravens, the writing, Lindsey?"

"Well, it's early to talk about the team. I hope we're going to make a great season, I'll do my best."

"I know you're gonna be great, Luke. Look how great things were when you were coaching in college. If anyone can make these boys win the championship, that's you."

She always knew how to encourage him and make him trust himself. One of the things he loved about Brooke Davis.

"Thanks, Brooke."

"And are what about the writing? Have you started a new book?"

"Nope. You see, with "An unkindness of ravens", it was easy. I just wrote how I felt and what's been going on in my life. It was like it was writing itself. But know, I lost my inspiration. I really hope it will pass. And Lindsey hopes too."

"Luke, just don't do it because you have to. I'm sure that one day you're gonna wake up feeling you have something to tell to the world. And I know Lindsey understands."

"Yeah. I hope so too. I'm just worried, I don't wanna disappoint her, her bosses let her spend time in Tree Hill to try to make me write something. And it's so nice to have her here, otherwise I miss her too much."

"You two seem pretty happy together."

"We are. I hope you'll get to know each other. She's amazing and I'm absolutely in love with her."

"I'm happy for you. Because you deserve it."

They smile at each other again.

"You deserve it too, Brooke Davis."

Lucas has always know how to make Brooke feel important and special.

"Hey, how you feel about Peyton around? Do you still love her?"

"Well, it's a bit awkward between us, you know? But we've known each other for so long and I'm sure we'll be able to be friends."

"You didn't answer the other question."

Lucas was confused and Brooke could see it.

"Yes, I love her. I always will. But we're just friends now. I love Peyton, but I'm in love with Lindsey."

"And how does she feel about it?"

"Well, she knows I love her and that we're friends. I really don't think she's jealous, she understands everything."

He meant what he said. He loved Peyton, but he was in love with Lindsey. And one thing he learned in the past was to focus on his girlfriend, not to Peyton, because otherwise there was no way to avoid jealousy. So that's why he was proving Lindsey she's his girl and she was mature enough to know it.

"Hey, what about you? Have you met someone?"

"Nope. I'm single for years now. Since I broke up with Chase, actually."

"What happened with you two?"

"We just realized that things between us were just a high school thing, you know? It took us less than 3 months after graduation to figure it out, but we're cool now."

"Do you miss him? I mean, you fought so hard for him, he obviously meant a lot top you…"

"Yeah, he did. But the truth is we weren't in love. We thought we were, but at some point we realized we had some good times, but we weren't meant for anything more. I haven't heard of him since we broke up. I hope he's happy."

Suddenly, Anna ran to them smiling.

"Momma, I want ice cream. Can I get some?"

"The magical word?"

"Please."

Both Brooke and Lucas laughed at the cute face she made. Then he looked at her to see if Brooke allowed.

"Ok. Let's get you some ice cream. Come here."

Lucas took Anna in his arms.

"Let's go get some ice cream, baby girl."

"Hey! I'm not a baby."

"Oh! How can I be so stupid? You're a big girl, right?"

She nodded and Lucas started walking, holding her in his hands.

Brooke walked a bit behind them. Lucas and Anna looked so adorable together. He was amazing with her and she totally adored him. Brooke sighed, knowing that it was wrong to not let them be together all the time, as a father and a daughter were meant to, but that was what it was. She was glad that they 'd be in each other's life at least.

Lucas and Anna approached Brooke, giving her an ice cream, and the three of them started talking and laughing.

*-*-*


	11. Chapter 10

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 10**

"They had a big beautiful wedding and they lived happily ever after."

Brooke was with Anna and had just read her a fairy tale. Her daughter was smiling at her mother.

"I love fairy tales. There are princes and princesses and they are all happy."

Brooke smiled. Anna was so cute and adorable.

"Yeah, I love them too, honey. Now, go to sleep, it was a long day for you."

She kissed her daughter's forehead and went out of the bed to turn the lights off.

"Momma…"

"What is it, sweety?"

"Sing me a lullaby."

Brooke sighed. She knew she was a horrible singer. Jamie was a lucky boy with Haley's talent. But she knew Anna just wanted no one else, but her mom to sing to her. So she sat back on her girl's bed and started singing some song, cause she really didn't know any lullabies just because nobody has ever sang any to her. She was looking at her beautiful daughter who was smiling until she fell asleep. Everyone though she was a total copy of her mother. But for Brooke, she had so much of her father. The sweet smile, the amazing blue eyes, even his fingers. And she was getting so much like Lucas every day. Brooke thought back on the hours they spent together, the three of them, like a family. They made it even harder to keep lying and keeping secrets, but she had no choice. And even if it was harder for her to see Anna and Lucas together, knowing they were supposed to be like that all the time and she is depriving them from that, Brooke just couldn't let them be apart. Not now. Not ever. It wasn't right. She stayed there for a few more minutes, looking at the little girl who made sense of her life. There was nothing that could compare to looking at her sleeping daughter. Not money, not fame, not her company, not even her friends. Yes, she loved them all so much, but Anna was Brooke's oxygen. She was even more than that. She was her daughter. And Brooke was so blessed to have her that she couldn't thank God enough. She took one last look at Anna and then she went to the main room to talk with Peyton. She saw her best friend sitting there, obviously deep in her own thoughts. Brooke felt a bit guilty because of what she did with Lucas that night – it was not fair to Peyton, but she didn't regret it. Still, she thought it was better if Peyton never learned about it. But there was something else she wanted to talk about with her best friend.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. What's on your mind?"

Peyton turned around and saw Brooke sitting next to her.

"Oh, nothing really. How was your day?"

"Great. We had so much fun…"

"With Lucas."

Peyton seemed so hurt when something about Lucas came on the surface.

"Peyton… I don't know what to tell you… I know you love him and you miss him like crazy. I know how it is, I've been there. Twice. And for you, it's even worse, because what you two had was so much deeper, it has always been Lucas and Peyton…"

Brooke was hurting as she was saying that, but no matter how painful it was, that was the truth.

"You know, I thought we were meant to be. I thought that when we said we were going to be back on that court 4 years after graduation, we would stand there, 22 years old, still together and in love as we were when we wrote our names on the ground. And look how things turned out? Nathan and Haley are going through so much right now, you are a single mom, Lucas is with a woman I haven't met yet and says we should be just friends and I'm alone, not able to get over it. And leave our love lives. Haley is tortured by her students, Nathan is in a wheelchair, Lucas is in author's block, your mother is torturing you, and I don't know what to do with my own life. How did we get here, Brooke?"

"I guess we have to fight all the time. Life is hard. Life is awful sometimes. But we have to keep fighting. Otherwise how could we say we are alive?"

"You know, I felt so… Inspired on our graduation. I really believed I could do something that matters, that means something to someone. That's why I went to LA. To chase my dream. But what happened? I became assistant to the assistant, I lost the boy I loved and I lost myself too."

"Peyton, you remember the talk we had before we came home? You remember what I told you? We came home to find ourselves again, to get that inspiration again, to change the world. And you can do this, Peyton. And I'm gonna help you with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want you to start your own label. I wanna invest in your label, because I know you can do something amazing that means something not only to someone, but to many people."

"Brooke, I don't know. I can't ask you for something like that…"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. No, I'm doing it. We are doing it."

Peyton looked at Brooke. She was so amazing. She had heart of gold. She was so selfless and great. And that's why everybody loved her so much.

Brooke meant every word she just said. She had to do this for Peyton. She wanted to. Because Peyton Sawyer, no matter how many thing had happened in the past, was her best friend, her sister in every way except blood.

"You're amazing, B. Davis, you know that?"

"Yes, I know."

"Pretty cocky, right?"

They laughed.

"You are gonna be just fine, P. Sawyer. It may take a while, but someday, you're gonna be so happy, because you deserve it."

"You too, Brooke. But there will never be anybody I'll ever think is good enough for you."

The laughed and hugged.

*-*-*

Lucas came home. After he had spent most of the afternoon with Brooke and Anna, he went to the rivercourt with Nathan and Skills. He was tired, but he was in amazing mood. He saw Lindsey sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you."

She turned and saw him.

"Hey! I missed you today."

Lucas sat next to her and put her arms around her.

"I missed you too."  
"How was your day with Brooke?"

"Really nice. We had lunch and went to the park with her and Anna."

"And who is Anna"

"Brooke's daughter."

Lindsey looked surprise.

"I didn't now Brooke has a daughter."

"Well, we have never jumped to a conversation about something near that. But yes, she has a 2 years old daughter and she is a single mom. I just wanted to check on them, how they are doing, because I know Brooke has so much to deal with. The father has never been around, she has so much work with the company, and Victoria – he mother – is so cruel and mean to Brook, she's really torturing her. I know it's not easy for Brooke, no matter she is always wearing her brave face."

"OMG, I thought the young, hot, rich designer and owner of a fashion empire has an amazing happy life. You should be there for her, Lucas. And I'll try to help if she doesn't mind."

"You're pretty amazing, Lindsey Strauss, you know that?"

"I hope you think so."

They kissed and then she rested her heart on his chest.

"Should I expect Peyton in town soon?"

Lindsey was joking. Lucas hasn't told her about Peyton's return and he has asked Haley not to do it. But now, he had to tell her.

"Actually, Peyton is in already back in Tree Hill."

Lindsey looked at him.

"How has she been here?"

"Well, I saw her the other night."

"Wait, you saw her and you didn't tell me? Why?"

Lucas expected that but he still didn't know what to do. He told Brooke Lindsey was fine with Peyton back in his life, but he said it because he just hoped she'd be.

"I don't know. It is a bit awkward, you know? You have told me so many times when we were editing the novel that you were willing for Lucas&Peyton to find their happy ending and told me billions of times how epic and amazing is their love. And I thought you'd be jealous. And I didn't want you to be. Peyton is a big part of my history and she is a friend of mine. You're the one I love and I'm in love with, Lindsey Strauss."

She still seemed worried.

"I just want you to be honest with me."

"I promise I'll be."

They kissed passionately and then laid on the sofa, she unbuttoning his shirt.

*-*-*

Peyton was lying in her bed, thinking about the day that has passed. About Brooke and this whole label thing… About Lucas and the being only friends thing… It was obvious he didn't want anything more. But still, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how they never managed to be just friends. In their junior year, the Lucas and Peyton friendship ended up with them having an affair behind Brooke's back. In their senior year, they both realized that they have always loved each other. She remembered that night. The final of the state championship. It was just after she had lost hope. And then, Lucas said he wanted her next to him when his dreams come true. The moment Peyton heard those words, her world became complete and beautiful. She though that this was the beginning of their happy ending. But things turned out so differently. And it was her fault. She wanted to be with him forever. She should have said "Yes". They could have this long engagement and be happy right now. But she screwed it up. Suddenly, her thought went to Brooke. She was so sure that they were meant to be. It seemed she was wrong. At least as far as Lucas was concerned. Peyton just had to get over it and start living again. She'd soon have her own label. Brooke was so amazing. Peyton still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her best friend who had done anything for her: forgave her twice about breaking her heart, helped her through both her mom's deaths, gave up her amazing life in NY and came back for her, and now investing in Peyton's label. Brooke Davis was amazing. Peyton thought how she should named her label. And then she knew. Red bedroom records. She smiled a little. Tomorrow was the beginning of her new life.

*-*-*

Brooke was laying in her bed. She had so much on her mind. Victoria has already started accusing her of being stupid and immature. Well, that was not something new. She has never been a mother. Yes, she gave birth to her, but she has never been there for her, she ahs never been a mom. All she cared about was money, power, the company. Brooke knew that but it still hurt. Especially now, when she had a daughter. She just couldn't understand it. Anna meant the world to her. There was nothing more important than she was. But for Victoria, her child meant nothing. She started tearing but she told her self to stop, because it was not worth it. She started thinking about Peyton. She was a total mess. Brooke wished she could make her feel better and she hoped that the label could help. But she knew that there were things that couldn't be fixed, at least soon. And both their names started with L. Lucas and Lindsey. Brooke didn't know how to feel about that. From one part, she was happy that Lucas was happy. And Lindsey seemed so nice and obviously, she loved Lucas really much and it looked like he loved her too. But from another part, Brooke wanted him and Peyton to fix things. Because she hated seeing her best friend suffering like this, trying to put back the peaces of her broken heart. And there was one other reason. One that Brooke hated herself for, because it was so selfish. She hoped that Lucas and Peyton would find their way to each other, because then her sacrifice would be worth it. Both her sacrifices actually. She remembered so clearly that night: the win of the state championship. The previous night, she and Lucas ended their relationship for good and later Peyton finally confessed her feelings to him. And he went away. The next day, when Peyton told her what Lucas said about who he wanted next to him when his dreams come true, she felt hope again. But it was just until the moment she hugged him and then saw Peyton standing there alone. It was then when Brooke realized that has always been the two of them and he probably never even loved her. So she encouraged him to go to Peyton. That was the first time Brooke sacrificed her happiness for the Lucas&Peyton epic love. Her heart was broken into million peaces that she was still trying to put back together. And then, 3 years ago, when she learned she was pregnant, it was even harder to do it. Because it was not just about her anymore. It was about all the four of them: Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and the child. But once again, Brooke thought that Lucas&Peyton were meant to be so it was about time for them to run back into each other's arms and when that happened it would hurt not only Brooke, but the child as well. So again, she gave up her happiness and the chance of her daughter to have a father for Lucas&Peyton's love. Brooke even lied Lucas just to protect him. And if her heart was broken on the night the Ravens won the state championship, then it was crushed since the day Brooke had decided to keep secret that Anna is Lucas' daughter. So now, she needed to know that it was worth it. She needed to know that Lucas and Peyton would find their way in the end, that they were meant to be. Because otherwise, all the pain was meaningless. Tears started falling from Brooke's eyes. She remembered the first time she, Lucas and Anna spent a day together. Anna was just a baby. And it felt so right to be there with them, like a family. And now, it felt even better. Anna adored Luke and he was amazing with her. Every time Brooke saw them together, she started wondering what could have been if she had told Lucas the truth. If they could be happy. If everything that happened wasn't a sign: she went to his room, although her reason told her not to; then Lucas wanted to be with her, something she never expected and after the amazing night they had together, there was a life inside Brooke; a life that was created by the two of them, that was the two of them; and one year later, he happened to be there when Anna was in hospital… Sometimes it seemed to Brooke that fate was giving them signs that they should be together again. That probably they were meant to be. But Brooke knew they were not. Lucas and Peyton were meant to be. They have always been and everyone knew it and believed it. It had to be this way. For everybody. Brooke was still crying. She so loved the day she spent with Lucas and Anna. It was again like they were a family. The family they were supposed to be. And it made Brooke so happy and so miserable in the same time. What if she made the wrong choice? What if she had told Lucas the truth? What if she had never let him go? What if they had their chance and she blew it? Lucas and Peyton had to get back together…


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! You have no idea how much it means! That's what is keeping me writing. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I got inspiration for those other stories, check them out too! And one more thing. I warn you, many, many Leyton in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it anyway! Don't forget to review!

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 11**

Brooke, Peyton and Anna were at the rivercourt, talking about random stuff.

"Momma, I want ice cream."

Peyton laughed.

"She is definitely your daughter, B. Davis."

Brooke was hugging her little girl.

"Ok, honey, we'll have some when we get home."

Anna smiled and clapped with her little hands. Brooke was so happy when Anna was laughing. Seeing her smile was all Brooke lived for.

Peyton was looking at her best friend and her daughter. She knew what Brooke told her about the father, but there was still something bothering her.

"Brooke, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course, P. Sawyer. What is it?"

"Tell me the whole story about him."

Brooke knew what Peyton meant but she just didn't want to talk about it, cause she had to lie again and she hated doing it.

"I already told you."

"Yeah, but I wanna know the truth, B. Davis. I know you're not telling me everything."  
"Peyton… I"

"Brooke, please!"

Brooke closed her eyes and her heart started aching.

"Well, he's an awesome guy: smart, handsome, nice, kind. But what we had was a mistake for him. He was drunk and I know he didn't have any feelings for me. We just had that night and after that, he went back to his life. Actually, he was in love with some other girl. What happened between us… It's something that wasn't supposed to happen. But I don't regret it, because it gave me Anna."

"But Brooke, why didn't you think for yourself and the baby? It's as much his responsibility as yours. You don't have to be so selfless, you have to be selfish sometimes. And did you think about Anna? One day she is going to ask you about her daddy. What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I'm so afraid of that day. I'm afraid she's going to hate me because he's not around. But I though about it so much, Peyton, and that was the right thing to do. Because I know that if he knew, he'd stay with me, he'd never abandon his daughter and her mother. . And what would that bring us? He would never be happy, so all the three of us would be miserable. And don't tell me it wouldn't be like that. He had his whole life that I was not a part of. Think about Nathan, how the relationship between Dan and Deb affected him. He was so cold, miserable and he turned into the biggest jackass in the whole school."

"But he's changed."

"Yeah, cause he found Haley. But how could I be sure it would be the same with Anna? I didn't want her to feel like her parents have given up their happiness for her."

"Have you even thought about telling him?"

"I think about it every single day since I saw two lines on the test. I ask myself how horrible I am for keeping a father and a daughter away from each other, you know? And sometimes I hate myself when I picture them together. But then, I remembered how excited he was about all those things in his life, the pure love in his eyes when he talked about the girl he loved and I know I couldn't take his dreams away from him. For everybody's sake."

"I'm sorry it's so messed up, best friend."

"It's ok, Peyton."

"You seem to really care about this guy."

"He is an amazing person. He deserves to be happy."

Brooke's eyes were tearing, but she was not gonna cry. She saw that Peyton understand what Brooke meant by her words, but there was so much she couldn't even imagine. Peyton could never know how much Brooke wanted Lucas to know that Anna was his daughter, how hard was it for her to keep this a secret and to lie to him, how painful was to let him go again, how much she still loved him. They had to change the subject, because otherwise, Brooke would break down.

"Ok, let's talk about something else. Have you talked to Lucas?"

Talking about Lucas and the new triangle around him wasn't a very appropriate change, but Brooke knew Peyton needed that.

"Since we met the other day when he came to pick you girls up, no. But last nigh I met Lindsey."

"What? Where?"

"Well, you remember I told you I was going for a walk? I ended up at Tric and there I saw Haley. She was with Lindsey and that's how we met. She seems really nice."  
"Yeah, she does. How did it go?"

"Quite well. I hope she and Lucas are happy."

There was pain in Peyton's voice as she said that. Brooke felt it and knew just how Peyton felt, because she was there, knowing that the person she loved was happy with someone else.

"I know you're hurting. You came back for him, didn't you?"

Peyton was looking at their names, written on the ground, her right next to Lucas'.

"When I came home, I guess I was looking for that inspiration I felt when we wrote our names here, you know. I was fearless then, Brooke. And then, I went to LA and I became assistant to the assistant and lost the man I loved. And I lost the girl who wrote her name on that court. I think I just wanted to come home and things would be the same again, just like they were that night. And yeah, that included Lucas too. But even if things didn't turn out the way I wanted them to, I'm glad I came back. I'm glad I'm with you again, and with everyone else."

Brooke could see how broken Peyton was, what a mess her best friend has turned into. She had to help her.

"I'm here for you, P. Sawyer. I'm here if you wanna cry on my shoulder, if you wanna have a talk, and I'm here helping you with your new label. Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah. Brooke, thank you so much for that. And for believing in me. I promise I'll give you all the money back."

"Don't be ridiculous, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!"

The two friends were looking at each other when something interrupted them.

"Momma, I wanna sleep."

Brooke turned back to her daughter. The beautiful little blue-eyed brunette was almost asleep. She had such an angel face that Brooke just once again felt so grateful for having her.

"We're going home, baby girl. Peyton, are you coming too?"

"No, I wanna stay a bit longer. See you later, B. and A. Davis."

Brooke smiled at Peyton and started walking away. Then, she saw Lucas, holding a ball in his hand. He was obviously going to the Rivercourt, probably to clean his head. That's what he has always been doing.

"Hey, broody!"

Lucas now saw Brooke and Anna. He smiled. He hasn't talked to them since the day they spent together and he missed both of them.

"Hi! Hey, Anna, you remember me, little princess?"

The little sleepy girl in Brooke's arms looked at him and said:

"You Lucas. You got me ice cream."

He smiled and touched her cheek. This little girl had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Yeah, that's right. If you want, we can grab some again sometimes. You want to?"

Anna nodded and then rested her head on Brooke's shoulder, almost asleep. Brooke and Lucas were both looking at her and smiling. Then, he moved his look from Anna's face to Brooke's.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Great. Just heading home to put that little girl in bed."

Lucas smiled. Brooke and Anna were so adorable together and he saw what amazing job Brooke was doing with her.

"Yeah. So, how's the new house?."

"Great. You should come over sometime."

"Count on that."

They smiled and stood there a few more seconds in comfortable silence. Lucas was the one who spoke.

"I'd love the three of us to hang out again. It was great."

"Yeah, it sure was."

Brooke was looking at him and smiled. God, it was really great to have him back in her life, even with all the crazy things that brought too.

"Hey, Peyton is on the Rivercourt. I think you guys have some things to talk about. Oh, and ask her about a record label."

"I will. See you, girls."

"Bye, Luke."

They smiled at each other one last time and Brooke left. She was doing it again. Trying to set Lucas and Peyton together. And it still hurt so much. Even more actually. But that was the right thing to do, right?

Lucas walked towards the rivercourt. He saw Peyton, sitting on a bench and remembered the night of graduation, when they stood at the exact same rivercourt and they both thought that night was the beginning of their happy life together. A lot has changed since then. But one thing was the same. Peyton Sawyer was destined for greatness and Lucas felt that special connection with her, even if it was not in that romantic way it used to be.

"I'm supposed to ask about a record label."

They looked at each other. There was awkwardness and tension, but Lucas hoped it would pass.

"Yeah, Brooke wants me to start my own label here."

Lucas sat next to her. He was surprised from what she said, but it felt somehow right to him.

"Are you gonna do it?"

Peyton just looked at him and didn't say anything for a while.

"I met Lindsey last night."

It was so crazy for the two of them to talk about Lucas' new girlfriend. But now when she brought it…

"Yeah, she told me. She was very impressed of you. Her exact words were 'She seems even greater that you described her in the book.' And believe me, that means a lot, because she loves your character so much. When we were editing, I thought she was falling for you, not for me."

They both smiled, but Peyton's smile was fake and Lucas knew it.

"She seems wonderful, Luke. How long have you two been together?"

Lucas stood up. Even thou it was over for years, he needed to know.

"Why didn't you come to the book signing? In LA, two years ago."

Peyton's look changed. She remembered that they. She went there, but she saw Lucas and this other woman she realized there was something, so she left. How damn right was she, right?

"Lucas, I…"

"Just tell me, Peyton."

Peyton hesitated what to say. She knew that it wouldn't be right to lie, but would it be fair to tell him the truth? To him, to Lindsey, to her? For a few more moments, Peyton stood there in silence. Then, she had finally decided what to say.

"I was there, Luke. At your book signing in LA. I was there, Lucas. I was so proud of you. But we hadn't talked in a long time. I saw you with Lindsey and I figured you guys were together, which clearly you are."

Lucas couldn't believe it. That day was when he realized he and Peyton were over for good and decided to start moving on and went to his first day with Lindsey.

"We weren't together then Peyton. We were just friends at the time. But after I didn't see you there, I realized what we had was really over and I invited Lindsey on a dinner. That night was our first date."

Peyton didn't believe what Lucas just said. How could that be?

"Lucas, I…."

"Just don't say anything, Peyton. You just proved me again something I already knew: that you gave up on us. You did it junior year, when you told me we couldn't be together, you did it three years ago when you said no, and you did it two years ago when you ran away. I called you! I wanted to see you so bad. I missed you every minute of every day. Peyton. And I was still in love with you, damn it! But you just ran away, didn't you?"

"I gave up on us, Lucas?! I gave up on us? You were the one who left me in that hotel room. God, I loved you so much, Lucas! I said someday, not no! But then, you ran away. So do you think I gave up on us?"  
"Yes, Peyton, you did! You know, when I proposed to you that night, I was so sure that you were the one I was meant to be with. Just as sure as I was the night we won the state championship. That's why I came and asked you to marry me. Because as I said, I wanted us to be together forever. How was I supposed to react on your answer, Peyton? To say that it was ok and we could just forget about that night? Well, I couldn't. Because I realized you didn't love me like I did loved you. And what you told me tonight is another prove that I was wrong. We aren't meant to be, Peyton. We never were."

It was painful to hear her blaming him for what happened between them. It was hard saying it out loud that the girl he loved so much and he thought was the right for him was not meant to be with him. God, it was hard, even if he didn't felt the same way about her as he used to, it was so damn hard.

Peyton was crying. She couldn't believe Lucas was saying that: that she ran away from him. She loved him so much, she still did.

"I never ran away, Lucas. I wanted you so bad, I loved you more than life itself. I wanted us to be together and to be happy."

"Well, I guess we both made mistakes. We can't take what happened back.. I hate the way everything between us ended. But now, I am with Lindsey and I love her. I'm in love with her. It's the first time I say it out loud, Peyton, and it's hard, but you and me, we are over and this time it is for good. Actually, it has been for three years. I will always care about you, Peyton. I need you in my life. I want us to get through this and be friends."

They were looking at each other's eyes the whole time. Now, Peyton was even more crushed than ever. Because now, for the first time in her life, Lucas Scott was telling her they were not meant to be and that he didn't love her.

"I gotta get going. It's late."

Lucas watching Peyton as she was walking away. And for the first time in his life, he realized that they were not meant to be.

*-*-*

Brooke had just put Anna to sleep and now she sat on the couch of her new house she bought the previous day and took a glass of red wine. She was thinking about the conversation she had with Peyton. She knew her best friend thought Brooke should have told the father about Anna. Funny thing is what she would say if she knew that the said father is Lucas Scott. But Peyton didn't know. And she never would. That's why she'd never understand Brooke's actions. She'd never understand why she was so concerned about the father's happiness, why she was so sure she couldn't make him happy, why was it so hard for her, why she thought about telling him every single day. Nobody could understand. Then, Brooke thought about Lucas and Peyton. She was doing it again. Throwing Lucas in Peyton's open arms. Just like the night of the state championship. But there were some differences. First, Brooke though about Lindsey too, knowing just how she would feel if slash when Lucas realized he still loved Peyton. And the second, main difference, as heartbreaking it was then, now it was even harder. Because as the time passed, Brooke's love for Lucas hasn't faded. It has become even stronger. Now she had a daughter with him, a daughter that she was connecting her to Lucas stronger than anything else. So yeah, Brooke's heart was shattered in million peaces once again, but she would get through it, just like she always did. Why? Because she had to be strong for everyone, mostly for the sleeping little girl in the next room. But there was another why. Why was she doing it at all? Because she loved both Lucas and Peyton very much. And she saw how terribly in love with him she was, and Lucas has loved Peyton since 8th grade. Was it possible for a love like this to fade away in two years? Well, Brooke's love hasn't faded in 6 years. So from her own experience, the answer was no. Brooke closed her eyes and all the memories she shared with Lucas came to her mind. She loved him. She always had. She always would. And that's why she has let him go.

A single tear fell from the beautiful hazel eyes.


	13. Author's note 2

**Author's note 2**

Hi everyone! I have received some reviews blaming me for not including enough Brucas and having too many Leyton. I know some of you hate that, but as I previously told you, there are a lot unsolved things between Lucas and Peyton, and Lindsey is in the picture too. And there is Brucas in my story. As you have noticed, Brooke thinks about Lucas all the time. And everytime I write about Lucas' thoughts, he always thinks about Brooke at some point. And I promise you: there is going to be more Brucas in the next chapters. But Lucas had to talk to Peyton and to realize she is not the one. What, do you want him to realize it has always been Brooke the first moment he sees her? Well, I love Brucas for what they are. It has never been easy for them to find their way to each other, and it took them a long time to admit how they really feel. And it would be lame to turn them in something like Leyton: you remember how out of the blue Lucas realized he loved Peyton in 4x09? I don't want Brucas to be like that in my story. Cause that's not their style and in my opinion is stupid. If you don't like that – fine. But I have my conception for the story and no one can make me change it!

I wanna thank the people who write so nice reviews and are one of the reasons I keep writing: _**dianehermans**__**, **__**bdavisrulz**__**, **__**Long Live BRUCAS**__**, **__**bella**__**, **__**koumi11**__**, **__**brucas224**__**, **__**ravencheerleader**__**, **__**apey25**__**. **_Thank you gus very much! I hope you'll stay with my story!


	14. Chapter 12

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 12**

Lucas was sitting at his office. The practice was over and it went really well. Looked like this day was going to be better than the previous one. He was deep in his thoughts when is phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey, Brooke! What's up?"

"Hey, Luke. Can you meet me for lunch, I wanna talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. 12.30?"

"Perfect, I'm gonna pick you up this time. I'll be in the neighborhood anyway."

"Ok. See you later."

He hung up and smiled. It was always good to spend time with Brooke Davis. She was so… Brooke. Serious and funny, mature and childish. She was a hell of a woman. And he would probably see Anna too. He loved this little girl very much already. It was going to be a nice day.

*-*-*

Brooke was at the door of Lucas' office. He was looking at something on his laptop, probably about the team the Ravens had to play against. She smiled. He had his Broody face she loved so much since high school. She didn't want to interrupt his brooding but they had to talk.

"Knock – knock."

Lucas recognized Brooke's voice. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey. It's exactly 12.30. I can't believe it – Brooke Penelope Davis isn't late?"

Brooke gave him a look and started:

"You're mean, you know?"

"Really, are you sure you're the real Brooke?"

She punched his shoulder but laughed. Some things haven't changed. Like the fact that Lucas could always make her laugh.

"Oh, grow up, Lucas. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah. Hey, where is my favorite little girl?"

Lucas was really looking forward to see Anna. She was so amazing and he loved being around her so much.

Brooke couldn't believe how attached Lucas and Anna were to each other. Her little girl was asking about him and he really seemed to want to see her every chance he had. If only they knew…

"Well, before I came here, I had some stuff to do, some places to go, so I though it would be better if she stayed at home with her Auntie Peyton."

Lucas was a bit disappointed Anna wasn't coming with them, but having Brooke was great enough. Even if he knew she was going to ask about last night.

"I see. Let's get going then."

They smiled and left the office.

*-*-*

They talked mostly about his job as a coach during the ride to the restaurant. They sat and ordered and they both knew it was the time for the real conversation.

Brooke was nervous. It was always hard to talk to Lucas about Peyton, but she had to do it for everyone's sake.

"Luke, what happened last night?"

"Didn't Peyton tell you?"

"No. She came back looking as hell and said she doesn't want to talk about it. That's how I knew it was bad."

Lucas sighed. He really didn't want to talk to Brooke about that, but he knew it was inevitable.

"Well, we started talking and we got to our relationship. I asked why she didn't come to the book signing in LA after I called her and asked her to. She said she was there but saw me with Lindsey and decided that we were together and she left. As you know, there was nothing going on between Lindsey and me back then. I was still in love with Peyton and I was ready to start all over again. But as always, she gave up on us. And I told her that. We started blaming each other and I told her the truth."

"Which is?"

"That I will always care about her, that I want her in my life, but that I'm not in love with her and we should be friends. And that we are not meant to be."

Brooke couldn't believe it. Lucas Scott was saying he and Peyton Sawyer weren't meant to be?

"Luke, are you sure about that?"

Lucas was looking her in the eyes. He saw how shocked she was and he knew that she probably wouldn't believe him, but in his heart, he knew it for sure.

"Yes. I guess I should have figured it out long time ago. You see, when I first wanted to be with her, she ran away. When she realized she wanted to be with me, I was with you and we ended up hurting you, which I regret every single minute of every single day. I will never forgive myself the pain I put you through."

Lucas meant what he said. The fact he broke Brooke's heart then was something he would feel guilty his whole life. He couldn't believe how selfish he and Peyton were and they both hurt someone they cared about so much. He could never forgive himself.

It was painful to remember that, but Brooke had forgiven both Lucas and Peyton about it. Now, seeing how bad Lucas felt about it, she just wanted to show him he doesn't have to feel guilty. It was killing her seeing him like that.

"Luke, it's ok."

"No, it's not. I still can't believe that I… That we've done this. I could tell you I'm sorry until the end of time, but I know it couldn't erase the pain. But I really am, Brooke. And I'm sorry I'm bringing those memories back, but I have to tell you everything because otherwise you won't understand why I know for sue that me and Peyton are over."

Brooke was looking at the beautiful blue eyes she loved so much. She saw all the guilt and pain and she just wanted to heal it.

"Lucas, I forgave you both long time ago. Don't feel guilty. And it's ok to talk about it. I just want too know what is going on."

Lucas sighed. He knew what he was about to say was probably going to make Brooke feel awful, but he had t, so she would understand.

"When I broke up with you back then, it was because I didn't want to cheat on you anymore. You were so great and charming and caring, you didn't deserve that. And me and Peyton, we wanted to tell you about our feelings for each other and then we could get together. I know it's selfish and cruel, but we both thought it was better than sneaking around behind your back. Then, the night you told Peyton you found out the truth, she came by before you two met and she told me she couldn't be with me. And it was the right thing to do. But I'm mentioning it for another reason. For the second time, she gave up on us. Then, when I proposed to her, she said she was not ready and called me insecure. And I told you what happened in LA – she gave up again. Besides, everytime she decides she wants to be with me, I'm happy with someone else. It's clear we are not meant to be. And leave those proves. I don't feel like we are. I guess I was wrong when I thought we were. But I'm ok with it, you know? I care about Peyton. I always will. We've been through so much together and she is really special to me, but I want us to be just friends. That's it."

Lucas hated himself so much for reminding Brooke about what he has done to her. And that hate was nothing compared to the hate he felt for doing it at all. And Brooke could say she was fin now, that it's all in the past, but Lucas knew that the way he broke her heart made her more insecure and scared than she was before that. Yes, he knew that behind the mask of some cheery party girl, Brooke has always been unsure about herself, mostly because her parents, the way they ignored her. But she didn't show this to the world, she was always brave and smiling. He could only admire her selflessness and her amazing heart. She was one of the most incredible people anyone could ever know and she wasn't even realizing it. On the contrary, she has always thought she was not worth it. And part of the fault about that was his. And he just wished he had proven her how amazing she was. If she could only see herself the way he was seeing her…

Brooke listened very carefully, but still couldn't believe what she just heard. More than this, she saw Lucas meant it. He didn't want Peyton. He thought they weren't meant to be. And this fact was one of the things Brooke has been so sure about all these years. This fact was a big part of her decision not to tell Lucas the truth about Anna. And now, Lucas was saying that he and Peyton were not meant to be. It hurt because of her, because of Peyton. But somehow, Brooke was glad Lucas knew this for sure now. Why? Because now he would finally be absolutely free to move on. And that was what mattered the most. His happiness. The second most important thing in Brooke's life, right after Anna.

"Luke, you know I love Peyton and I want her to be happy, and that's why even after I met Lindsey, and believe me, I think she's great, I still hoped you and Peyton would find your way in the end. I wanted things to be like that for many reasons. But if you are really sure, if your heart is really sure that she is not the one, then ok. I'll respect that and I'll help Peyton realize it herself. I just want you to be happy, Lucas, no matter who with."

Lucas smiled at her. He was more than blessed to have her. She was always understanding and supporting, not judging and blaming. That's one of the reasons why he loved her and now he couldn't understand how he made it without her around all this time.

"You're something else, you know that?"

She was smiling and her dimples were the same as he remembered them. Yeah, she has changed a lot. Her hair was shorter, she looked a bit tired and stressed, but her smile and her eyes were the same. And more important: she still had this amazing heart he has once fallen in love with.

Looking at his eyes, seeing him smile, hearing him say things like that… Brooke's heart was beating so fast. All she wanted was to tell him she loved him and kiss him. But she just couldn't. She had no right to do that. And besides, she loved him too much to make him feel so confused as she knew he would if she did something even close to that. Still, she couldn't stop herself from dreaming about the life she, Lucas and Anna could have. And it was all Brooke wanted, but it could only happen in another life.

"So, let's stop talking about all that drama. How is Anna?"

As strange as it sounded, he missed this little girl more than he could explain. There was something about her that made him love her from the moment he saw held her when she was just 3 months old.

"Getting bigger every day. More than that. She is just 2 and half years old and she is already stubborn as hell, fighting for what she wants and refusing everything she doesn't like."

"Well, knowing her mom, she is going to get even more stubborn, because you, Brooke Penelope Davis, are the most stubborn people on the whole planet."

"Really, Lucas Eugene Scott?"

"I told you to never say the E – word."

"And what about the P- word? You know I hate that name."  
"It's still not that bad as Eugene."

"Of course it isn't, Eugene."

They were laughing now. Like all the trouble was forgotten.

"You're lucky we are in a restaurant. When we get out of here, you're so gonna pay."

"Really, are you sure?"

They were laughing and making fun of each other. Both felt happy and enjoyed every second of the time they spend together. Just like back in high school.

*-*-*

"You suck, you know that?"

Brooke was breathing heavily. After they left the restaurant Lucas tickled her to death as a payback for mentioning his middle name.

"No, I don't. I'm handsome, intelligent, charming basketball coach, who is also author of a bestseller. And I love you too, Brooke."

She trembled. Hearing him say these words always made her heart stop for a second, then start beating faster than ever. He said that in a friendly way, nothing more than that, but still, it was Lucas telling her he loved her.

"Yeah, you are, but you are also immature, childish and… Broody."

They both laughed. They had such a great time together. Why did it have to end? But before that, there was one more thing…

"Luke, you have some more free time?"

"Like half and hour, maybe even an hour. Why?"  
"I want to talk to you about something. Get into the car."

"Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see."

"You're not planning to kidnapping me and torturing me and then kill me, don't you"

She smiled and slightly punched him in the stomach.

"No, I'm not. And get serious, I wanna talk to you about something important."

He looked at her. She was nervous about what was about to happen, but she was still smiling and cheery. Somehow, she seemed younger, like she was back in high school, without all those she had to look after. Not that she wasn't happy about Anna or the company. But it was hard for her and Lucas could see it. Today, she seemed like the girl who beat hiss ass on pool, get him drunk and took him get a tattoo. He smiled when he remembered that night. It was a really remarkable one. She was singing with the radio while driving. She has always been a horrible singer, but somehow she was so charming while she sang. Before Lucas realized, they have stopped. He got out of the car and realized where they were.

"Brooke, what are we doing at my mom's café, well, the place it used to be?"

They got inside and Lucas saw that Brooke was nervous as hell, but he just couldn't figure out what was happening there.

"Well, I was looking for a place to open a COB store here, in Tree Hill. I looked at many places, but I didn't like any of them. Then the company called me and told me they found the perfect place for me. Imagine my surprise when they brought me here. At first, I thought "No! That is Karen's café, you can't even think of that!". But then, I felt so safe here, like I belonged. And I know it sounds stupid, but I just thought this is it. But I couldn't buy it before I talked to you and be sure you and Karen are ok with that. So, I brought you here and told you my crazy idea. Do you hate me?"

Lucas looked at her smiling. She found again a way to surprise him. But that was Brooke Davis after all.

"No, of course I don't hate you. And sure I'm ok with that. There is no one else I would want more to have this than you. And I'm sure my mom is gonna love the idea. Of course you can have it Brooke."

Her eyes were full of tears. She knew that Lucas would probably say something like that, but still it meant so much. Nobody could imagine how much. He got closer to her and hugged her, one arm on her back, the other on the back of her head. Brooke rested her head on his chest and put her arms around him. And suddenly, everything seemed so safe and warm. There, in Lucas' arms, she felt complete and happy. Like this was the place she belonged.

"Thank you, Lucas. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

They pulled away from the hugged, but still stayed close and looked at each other's eyes, smiling.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do. You were the one to see that I wasn't the brainless slutty cheerleader. You were the one who told me I could be so much than that. You are the one who made mw who I am now. And you are the one who helped e through the hardest moments in my life. I don't know if I could survive if it wasn't for you, Lucas."

"You don't have anything to thank me for. You have always been fiercely independent, brilliant, beautiful and brave and you have already changed the world, Brooke. And not by your fabulous designs or by the money you give for charity. You changed it with your amazing heart, your unconditional love and selflessness, Brooke."

Her eyes were again full of tears. He hated seeing her cry, even if those were happy tears. But still, he enjoyed every second of that moment they shared.

"You know, during those 4 and a half years since graduation, there were many moments I fought I was just going to give up. And there were times I almost did. But everytime I felt like I just wouldn't be able to go on, I remembered or read those words, and all the other amazing things you wrote for me in your book, and they gave me strength. They kept me fighting and gave me strength to keep moving on. They saved me numerous times. You saved me, Lucas. I'm standing here because of you."

For a few more moments, they stood like that, just looking at each other and in silence. Then, one of them spoke.

"I love you, Lucas."

"I love you too, Brooke."

*-*-*

Lucas sat at his office again. He thought the last couple of hours. And for the first time in a very long time, he opened his laptop and started writing.


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **This chapter is very short and I know it isn't what you waited for, I'm not satisfied with it, but I still hope you'll like it! I'm leaving town for several days, that's why I couldn't write a longer chapter. But I just didn't want to make you wait for update another week, so I just finished it here and I promise, the next chapter will be a lot better! Thank you for the amazing feedback!

x0x0

Vergina

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 13**

Brooke was driving home. This day, or the last couple of hours with Lucas particularly, were one of the most important and full of emotions in her whole life. There was so much in her head. Lucas saying he and Peyton were not meant to be, the guilt and the pain in his eyes while he was explaining how sorry he was for what he has done to her in the past, his smile and his laugh, the look he had when he told her he wanted her to have his mom's café, the feeling of having her arms around him and his touching her, the sound of his heartbeat, the sound of the words 'I love you", coming from him… After all those years, after everything they've been through, Brooke still felt the same way about Lucas: she loved him so much, she was completely in love with him and she desperately wanted just to stay by his side forever. Suddenly, Brooke needed to go to one other place before going home. After a few minutes, she was there. The Rivercourt. Place filled with so many memories. She sat there and one memory in particular came to her mind.

_Lucas is __making shots. Brooke smiles. He has this look when he plays basketball, like he has wings. He looks amazing. It's how she loves most seeing him: all sweaty and messy hair, making shots, running on the court. Because that's when Lucas is happier. She stands there for a few more seconds, looking at the boy she loves. Then, he suddenly turns into her direction and a big smile lightens his face. He puts down the ball and runs towards her. She is smiling and walks up to him. He grabs her in his arms, lifts her in the air, and then kisses her. His lips are sweet and soft as always. She can never get enough of kissing him, it's the most amazing feeling in the world. When they break the kiss, he pulls her down and looks at her and she gets lost in his eyes again. _

"_**I missed you, Pretty Girl."**_

"_**I missed you, too, Boyfriend. God, I can't believe it has been only 5 hours, it felt like ages." **_

"_**Yeah, I know what you mean. So, how was your day?"**_

_They walk__, hugging in each other and sit on the bench and she rests her head at his shoulder. _

"_**Boring. Cheer practice, math homework and some other stuff. What about you, what have you been up to?"**_

"_**I helped mom in the café and then hang out a bit with Keith."  
"You missed him so much, I bet you couldn't be happier, now that he is here and he and your mom finally got together."**_

"_**I'm glad things turned out that way. But there is one other thing, actually one amazing girl, that really makes me happy and that makes sense of everything else and right now, I'm the happiest man alive, because I'm holding her in my arms."**_

_He kisses__ her heard and she kisses his hands. _

"_**I love you, Luke."  
"I love you too, Brooke. If I could stay like this till the end of time, I would."**_

"_**Me too."**_

_She look__s at him and she realizes she doesn't care about grades, college, or anything. There is only one thing she wants in her future and that thing is Lucas Scott. His amazing blue eyes are looking in her hazel ones and she smiles and kissed her and the world seems so far away. _

Brooke smiles, remembering how simply happy they were together. Still, her eyes were full of tears. The last couple of hours were amazing, she felt so happy, but they made her ask some questions. What if she didn't break up with him in senior year? Lucas was so sure he loved her, not Peyton, but she didn't believe him, because he and Peyton, they were fate. Would they now still be together, perhaps married? What if she hadn't encouraged him to go to Peyton? What if she has told him when she learned she was pregnant? 'What if's were coming and coming to her head. But she could never know. Brooke has made her choices and she had to live with them. But still, she couldn't help but wonder.

*-*-*

Lucas was sitting at his desk, still writing. He heard the door opening and Lindsey got inside, caring some bags.

"Hey you!"

"Hey! I wondered where you were, but as I see, you went shopping in the mall, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, I did. But I'm glad I'm home to my handsome boyfriend."

They kissed and both smiled.

"So, how was your day?"

Lucas sighed. This was hell of a day.

"I met Brooke, we had lunch and talked. Then, she asked me if she could buy my mom's old café, and I said yes. I talked with mom already and she agrees too. Brooke is opening a store here and I really want to help her."

Lindsey smiled. Lucas was glad she was taking the return of his past lovers in tree Hill so well.

"That's great, Luke. So, she plans on staying?"

"Yeah. And she's helping Peyton to open her own record label."

Lindsey looked at him and stayed silent for a while.

"Then you should help her."

Lucas kissed her. She was so kind-hearted and amazing and he was lucky to have her.

"You wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Actually, I'm gonna write."

"You're writing again?"

She seemed pleased of what she just heard.

"Yeah, I've been writing the whole afternoon."  
"And how many of it survived?"

"almost all of it, actually."

"That's great, Luke. Keep going, I'm gonna cook something and I'm gonna bring it here."  
"Thanks!"

They kissed again and then she started walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly, she turned back to face him.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I do. And I love you too."

She smiled and went to the kitchen. Lucas sat in front of his laptop again and looked at the picture sitting on his desk. It was Nathan and Haley's wedding. The two of them were in the middle, Lucas was next to Nathan, and Brooke was standing at Haley's side, Peyton right next to her. Lucas smiled and continued writing.


	16. Chapter 14

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 14**

Everything was ready for the big opening. There were only around 30 minutes. Brooke was nervous as hell. Yeah, everything seemed perfect, but she was still shaking. She was sitting on a canapé, deep in her own thoughts when someone interrupted.

"Seriously, as far as I remember, I called you Cheery for a reason. Since you came back, you're a lot more Broody than me."

Brooke looked at him and smiled. Lucas was smiling at her too and sat next to her.

"No one can ever be as Broody as you, Mr. Scott."

He laughed and said:

"Maybe. So, why are you nervous, everything is great."

"I just want it to be perfect. And I wanna thank you about everything, Luke. I don't know what I 'd do without you."

And it was true. He helped her so much to get everything ready and there was no way she could make it without his support and help. And plus, him being around meant more than he could imagine. Brooke remembered the time he said the exact same words to her. It was at the movie night for Nathan. At the time, they were just friends, even thou both felt more that just friend-ish love. Those were one of the most amazing days in her life. They were so close, spent so much time together and for the first time in her life, Brooke felt safe and special and worth it.

"You have nothing to thank me for. You made it by yourself. I always knew you would do more than great, but you even surprised me. I'm so proud of you."

And he really was. He always knew Brooke Davis was destined to conquer the world, but she proved him she was even more than that. She was everything: an amazing designer, owner of a fashion empire, and still a great friend to the people in her life, beautiful inside and out as she has always been, and a perfect mom. He admired her strength and greatness and he couldn't believe he had spent so much time without her in his life.

As always, his words made her eyes fill with tears. Happy tears thou.

"Thank you, Lucas."

They hugged and stayed in each other's arms for some moment, then pulled away and she asked him.

"So, how are thing with you? With Lindsey, with the job, with writing and the attempt of being friends with Peyton?"

"Well, the team is doing great. Net week is our first game. You're coming, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smiled. He was so glad she was going to be there.

"About Lindsey, she went to New York today and she'll be gone for a few days, but otherwise we are great. And writing, I haven't felt that inspired since… Since I started my first book."

Lucas remembered when exactly he started his book. It was after the same girl that was now standing in front of him told him she stopped missing him and broke up with him. He remembered clearly that night, because it was when his whole world changed, or precisely fell apart. The pain he felt, he had to let it out somehow. And his way to do it was writing. No one in the world knew when exactly he started his novel, no one but him. Lucas didn't know why this came to his mind or why he felt what he was feeling when he wrote the first words of his novel again, even if it was for a second.

"Hey, Luke, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just remembered the night I started my first novel."

Before any of them could say anything else, Millie came and asked Brooke to take some call from New York. She went there and Lucas stayed on the canapé. He thought about the way he just stayed silent that night. And he let her slip away. He should have said something. He should have said he missed her like crazy when he was away, that he pushed her away because he didn't want her to see him so broken, that he loved her and wanted just to be by her side till the end of time. But instead, he remained silent and watched her walk away. Why was he thinking about this now? It has been forever ago.

"You look a funeral is about to start, not a fancy party."

He smiled a bit. She sat next to him

"What's going on?"

"Do you ever wonder if we chose the right path?"

She sighed before speaking again.

"Often. I mean, there are so many 'what if's. What if I have spent more time with Ellie, what if I didn't went to Savannah back in senior year, what if I haven't turned down your proposal, what if I haven't come back, and so many, many more. I doubt almost every choice I've ever made. But why are you asking me this?"

Deep inside, she hoped it was because of her, but she knew it wasn't. Lucas wasn't in love with her anymore. And if she had to be honest, since her feelings weren't that strong anymore. Yeah, she still had some romantic feelings for him and they were strong, but since they talked and both decided to mend their friendship without any awkwardness anymore, she realized she missed what they used to be more than him.

Lucas hasn't think about 'what if's in a long time, especially the sort he was thinking about now. And he couldn't understand why they came to his mind, he was happy, he had everything: he was coaching the Ravens, he was writing again, he had beautiful and loving girlfriend and all these amazing friends. Why was he going back in high school?

"It's nothing. Forget I asked. So, Anna and Jamie are with Deb, right?"

"Yeah. You should have seen how worried Brooke was. She was nervous about tonight and leaving Anna with a formal pill-addict wasn't the most calming thing."

They both laughed. Lucas looked at Brooke, who was still talking on the phone. She was wearing a beautiful dress and looked amazing. Lucas smiled.

"You know, when I learned about Anna, I was a bit shocked and I was worried how Brooke was doing. But when I saw her with Anna, the way she was looking after this little girl, I realized she was born to be mother, an amazing one to be exact. And now, I still she's become even greater than before, no matter how hard it is for her."

"I know what you mean. I was waiting for her at the airport and when I saw her with Anna, I thought I had some weird dream. But it didn't took me long to see that Brooke is the kind of a mother every child should be grateful to have. And with the example she had from Victoria, it's even more amazing. I still worry for her, thou. It's hard to be a one-parent child, we both know that. And when Anna starts to ask about her daddy, it's gonna be though."

Lucas was worried too. He cared so much about Brooke and Anna and just wanted them both to be perfectly fine. When they started talking about Anna's father, Lucas remembered the time he thought that was him. He was scared as hell, but one not so small part of him wanted it. It didn't matter anyway. He loved this little girl like she was his. And he felt like her father, no matter they weren't biologically related. Before he could say anything, Brooke came back to them. She was worried, but she was still smiling. She just didn't want anyone to see her weak or vulnerable. But Lucas always could read her eyes.

"That was the longest phone call ever."

"It was from the office in New York. Some of the most important magazines are publishing materials about the opening."

"Honey, that's great!"

"Yeah. I wanna thank both of you so much. If you weren't here, I just wouldn't make it."

"As I told you, you made it yourself."

"Yeah, B. Davis. You're welcome."

Peyton stood up and hugged Brooke, then excused herself. Lucas looked at Brooke.

"Come here, Cheery."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas and suddenly, she felt that it was really gonna be ok.

Lucas put his arms around her and felt so good to hold her again.

The hug hugged a bit longer than the one with Peyton and after they pulled away, they looked at each other's eyes. It was time for it.

"Well, go amaze the world, Brooke Davis."

"I will, Lucas Scott."

They smiled and she went to finally open the door of the store. When she was walking, she saw something she decided to keep and smiled.

"_Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe."_


	17. Chapter 15

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 15**

The past few weeks have been the best in Brooke's life. She had everything she could wish for: her amazing daughter, her friends, her job, her home. Now she just couldn't understand how she stayed away from Tree Hill for so long, because it was the only place she felt like she belonged. And everyone was here: Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Peyton, Lucas. She missed them so much, she haven't even realized it before she came back. She missed the chats with Haley and the jokes with Nathan. She wished she spent more time with Jamie, who she loved so much. She missed just having her best friend. She missed smiling at Lucas' broody face. She missed all of it. And plus, she wanted Anna to grow up in Tree Hill. Now, she was so happy that she came home. She loved her small store here more than the enormous building of her company back in New York. And she had more time to spend with Anna. Like everything was so good nothing could happen. For the first time in years, Brooke felt completely happy.

*-*-*

It was Friday night. Lucas came home really tired. Practice has been long and exhausting and he was glad he was home. He got inside and he expected to see Lindsey, probably watching some movie or reading something. He was surprised when he didn't see her. He wasn't sure why, but something was different. In the last two months, they spent less time together and he knew it was mostly because of him, but still he wanted to know why they were becoming more and more distant. He went to his bedroom and he saw her. She was sitting on his bed, with the copy of his new book he gave her two days ago.

"Hey."

Lindsey looked at him and her face was… Lucas couldn't describe it. he just knew something was wrong.

"Lucas, we need to talk."

He sat on a chair in a way he was able to face her and looked at her.

"Ok. What's it?"

"I read the book, Lucas. It's beautiful and heartbreaking. He's just this lost little boy and then he sees the comet and suddenly his life has meaning. And then he waits his whole life for the comet to return, he has faith that it will, even if science and his intellect tells him it won't, his heart still believes. It's an epic love story."

Lucas just couldn't understand what the book had to do with this, he just couldn't figure it out. And how for God's sake could it be romantic? It was about a man and the stars.

"Linds, first, it's about a boy and a comet, not love. Second, I'm glad you love it. Third, and most important, what is going on?"

Lindsey opened the book to a page she has marked, so it would be easy to find.

"It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart."

After she finished reading, she made a pause before adding.

"It's about love, Lucas. In its purest form. A comet. It was a comet, Lucas."

He still couldn't understand. What was that all about?

"Lindsey, just tell me what's bothering you, please."

"The first time you talked to her, it was because her car broke down. The comet."

'What?' was all Lucas could think about.

"Are you talking about… Peyton?"

"Of course I am, Lucas. But I guess I should have known. Maybe I have, but I just didn't want to admit it."

"Lindsey…"  
he wanted her to know he and Peyton were over and the book, it had nothing to do with her, but she didn't even let him.

"I think I should go to New York. It's for the best."  
"Lindsey, please, listen to me. This book, it's just a story about a boy and a comet, it has nothing to do with me or Peyton. Yes, she drives a 'Comet', but the booke is not about her. Me and her, we are over. I love you, Lindsey."

"I love you, Lucas. But I think now, when the comet finally came back in the boy's life, he should go to her."

She stood up and started walking towards the door, but Lucas stopped her.

"Why are you doing this? I don't want Peyton, Lindsey. Yes, I loved her, but I'm not in love with her. She is my friend, I care about her, but I love you, not her."

Lindsey looked at him and told him something he never expected.

"You remember the rain scene, Lucas?"

She caught him out of guard. How was she bringing Brooke now?

" 'The truth is I care about Peyton.' 'Then what is the difference?' 'The difference, the difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton.' "

Lucas just looked at her and waited for her to explain.

"You told Brooke that. You assured her you love her, not Peyton. And maybe you believed that. But then, at the night of the state championship. It was your moment of clarity. The realization that you and Peyton were destined to be together and that you have always loved her, that you always will. I just can't be the next footnote in Lucas and Peyton's love story."

Lucas couldn't believe that just in month it all changed like that. He saw her slipping away and he just couldn't do anything.

"Lindsey…"

"It's an epic love story, Lucas. It's just not ours."

Then, she walked out of the room and left him. And Lucas just sat on his bed, and realized for the second time in his life, he lost a woman he loved because of Peyton Sawyer.

*-*-*

Brooke has already closed the store for customers, she was now just doing some paper work when she heard the door open.

"Sorry, we are closed."

"Well, hello, Brooke."

Brooke looked at the person staying there and couldn't believe her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, when I learned you cam here, at first I thought you'd be smart enough to come back

But when you stay two months and open a store of our company, then I think it's obvious I'm here to help you made your mind and come back to New York."

Brooke wasn't ready for this. And she didn't expect it. Just when everything seemed so great.

"First, it's my company. Second, I made up my mind, so I came here, to the place I call home, to the people I call family. So why don't you just get on the next plane to New York?"

"It's our company. 50 – 50, if you remember. And now, when you mentioned a family, how is Anna? Has she asked about her daddy yet?"  
"Victoria, don't go there."

"Why? It's not like this won't ever happen, right, Brooke?"

Victoria saw a picture of Brooke, Lucas and Anna next to the monitor. She picked it up and said:

"How adorable, isn't it? She looks a lot like you, but I think she's got a lot from her father too. His eyes, his lips. I'm surprised nobody has noticed."

"Victoria, stop!"

Brooke was trembling. She knew her mother and knew that she won't stop, but she just couldn't do it, she couldn't stand it.

"I see that this Lucas isn't so smart. And I expected him to be, he wrote a whole book how in love he was with your so-called best friend, Peyton."

Brooke was almost about to cry from hurt and anger, but she wouldn't do it. Not in front of her.

"But I guess I should have figured it out when he get you pregnant. If he was smart, he wouldn't get involved with either one of you."

"Leave right now!"

Victoria looked at her. Cold and mean, as always. Brooke knew if this continued any longer, she just wouldn't be able to take it.

"I'm gonna go. I think I need a few drinks after seeing the prove of all your stupid actions. But this is not over."

She gave one last cold look to Brooke and left. Brooke stood there, still shaking. In the last few months, she has forgotten how much it hurt. And now, when she was finally happy, she got a reminder.

*-*-*

Peyton stood there, not able to believe what she just heard. Lucas and Brooke… He was Anna's father. Victoria must be lying, she had to. But Brooke, she didn't deny, she just asked Victoria to stop. And that's when it hit her. It was true. Her lover at the time and her best friend have been sleeping together. They had a child. Everything Peyton believed in, everyone she trusted, they were lying to her all the time. Her whole life was lie. She couldn't stay there any longer, she didn't want Brooke to see her. She would deal with her later. Now all she wanted was to get out of there. She jumped into the 'Comet" and started riving fast. The light was green, but she stopped. Then, when it turned red, she forced the car and drove.

*-*-*

Brooke and Anna went home. She had picked her from Nathan and Haley's and now the two of the arrived home. Peyton was clearly not there, her car was missing. She was probably still at the studio with the girl she was recording now with, Mia. So Brooke just went straight to Anna's bedroom to put her daughter to sleep. When she got the little girl in her bed and looked at her, almost asleep, her tears started falling. Anna saw it and said in her tiny beautiful voice.

"Momma, not cry."

"It's ok, honey, I won't. Let's just read a princess story."

She picked a book and started reading some fairy tale, fighting her tears all the time. When Anna was finally asleep, Brooke kissed her cheek and whispered:  
"I'm so sorry, honey."

Then she went to the living room and sat on the sofa, thinking about the visit if her mother. Just a minute later, the door opened and Peyton was home. Brooke was glad, she needed her best friend right now.

"Peyton, thank God you're here, I so need my best friend right now."

Peyton looked at her at Brooke noticed her face was cold and somehow dead and started worrying about her.

"Really? You need me. What about when I needed you in our senior year, but you cut out of your life just because I was honest about my feeling? And now you dare to tell me you need me after you slept with Lucas when we were together? Have you even stopped doing it? Did you two have an affair all the time when he was with me? Is that why he proposed, because he was feeling guilty?"

Suddenly, Brooke felt like the ground opened beneath her and she was falling. The pain, the anger, the bitterness in Peyton's voice couldn't be described in words. Brooke wanted to say something, but she just couldn't even breathe.

"So now you say nothing? But when I told you I had feelings for Lucas because I didn't want it to be like the first time, you called me two-face bitch, didn't you? And now, you don't say even a word. How that?"

Brooke's eyes were full of tears. She put all the strength she had to try to speak.

"Peyton, it's not what you think…"  
"Oh, really? Because I think that Lucas is Anna's father. Am I wrong?"

Brooke knew that this was the end, but now, she had nothing more to loose. Peyton already hated her and she was right. All Brooke could do was tell her the truth.

"No, you are not. Anna is his daughter, but he doesn't know."

"What?"

"He doesn't know. He thinks her father was just someone. That's what I told him."

Peyton's face changed when Brooke told her that, but she was still angry.

"So you wanna tell me that after screwing you behind my back when we were together he believed she is someone else's daughter?"

"Peyton, he never cheated on you. He would never do that. And you know I never would do that…"

"Really? What about the sex tape you and Nathan made?"

Brooke looked down ashamed, but she didn't want to upset Peyton more, so she didn't tell her that she and Nathan weren't together right then, and plus it still didn't make what they had done any less worse. And Brooke has done it again.

"I would never sleep with Lucas when you were with him, Peyton. Never."

"So how could you explain that you have almost three years old daughter with him and three years ago, we were together?"

Brooke took a deep breathe, still looking down. She couldn't face Peyton right now.

"You remember I told you that he came to New York the night after he left you in that hotel room in LA? Well, he told about the proposal and showed me the ring while we were at a restaurant. People decided we got engaged and gave us free drinks to celebrate. We pretended it was true and the drinks became too much, especially for him. I brought his to his hotel room and tried to help him get to bed and he kissed me. I pulled away and got out of there, but then I decided to go back, even thou I knew it was wrong. So I went back to his hotel room and we spent the night together. I left early in the morning without even saying goodbye. Three weeks later I learned I was pregnant. I was sure it was his, because he was the only one I have slept with in more than three months. I was confused. I didn't know what to do. I knew he used me as a rebound or a distraction, call it however you want, for getting you out of his head, because he was crushed. I knew he loved you and you loved him. So I decided not to tell him. The only person who knew the truth was Victoria, but I made her swear not to tell anybody. So, I gave birth to Anna. And three months after that, Lucas called me to say he was in New York. I wasn't sure what I should do. I decided to see him, but not tell him anything. Then, Millie called, saying Anna collapsed and I felt like my world crashed down. He saw how I break down and drove me to the hospital. That's how he learned about her. The next day he came over for breakfast and asked me if he was her father. It was one of the hardest moments in my whole life when I lied to him. But I knew it was for the best. He was clearly still in love with you, and I knew if you learned, it would kill you. So I told him she was not his daughter. That's what happened, Peyton."

Brooke's tears were falling, she was still not looking at Peyton. She just couldn't look at her eyes and see all the blame and hate.

Peyton couldn't believe what she just heard. Yes, they haven't slept together while Lucas was still with her, but still it was so hard. And what Brooke has done, keeping this secret, and lying, it was… unbelievable.

"How could you? How could you sleep with him the night after we broke up? How could you not tell him you were pregnant? How could you lie to him? How could you do this to me, to him, to your own daughter, for God's sake? How?"

She wasn't yelling, actually, she was whispering, but her whisper was full of disgust and that's what killed Brooke.

"I know that night was a mistake. It was wrong in so many ways I can't even list them all. And I know it is even more wrong to lie to him, but I did what I thought was best for all of us. Because I didn't want us to break our child's life like Deb and Dan did with Nathan for example. I know Lucas is not Dan, but we both know that he would be with me for the baby, and when two people are together just for a child, it suffers, and them as well. And I was thinking about you, how this would affect you. I knew it would break you. It did now, I can't imagine what it would be back then. And plus, I always thought you two would find a way back to each other, I wanted you to. And I know it's terrible that I lied to Lucas about his own child, but I thought it was for the best. And now, I live with the choice I made, or the choices I should say."

Brooke barely spoke. She felt so empty.

Peyton couldn't believe that the woman she thought was her best friend was capable to do all of that. It turned out she didn't even knew her.

"I'm leaving right now. I'm coming for my stuff tomorrow."

For the first time that night, Brooke looked at Peyton and now was begging her.

"Peyton, please! Will you ever forgive me?"

She looked Brooke in the eyes.

"For what? For sleeping with Lucas that night, for lying to me, for separating him from his own daughter? For which one of them?"

Brooke was still crying.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton. I never meant to hurt anyone. I just…"

"Just what, Brooke? What you did, all of it I mean, it's horrible. Don't you dare to ask me to forgive you. And I'm not the one you should beg for forgiveness. It's Lucas. I won't tell him. You should do this. Goodbye, Brooke."

And she just walked out of the door. Brooke watched her leave and just slowly dragged down on the floor, crying, letting all the pain and the guilt out.

*-*-*

Lucas still stood there, on his bed, his head in his arms, when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Lindsey…"

He reached the door and opened it and saw Peyton. He knew she had no fault for what happened, but she was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Peyton, please, it's not the moment…"

"Yes, it is, Lucas."

Then she slapped him and turned around. For the hundredth time this night, he couldn't understand what was happening. He ran after her and yelled:

"Peyton, damn it, what was that about?"

She turned to him, not believing what she just heard.

"You really dare to ask me why?"

"Yeah. We have been doing so well now, and out of the blue you come and slap me."

"Why don't you go and ask Brooke about it?"

And from the look in her eyes, he knew she knew about that night in New York.

"Peyton…"  
"Don't, Lucas. Just don't. You propose to me and the next night you sleep with my so-called best friend and then you blame me for breaking us up? Just don't say anything, Lucas."

And then she turned around and left. He stood there, numb. In just one night, he lost his girlfriend one of his closest friends. Could it get any worse? He wondered how Peyton learned. There were only two people who knew about that night. Him and Brooke. There was no way she had told Peyton about it. Then it just hit him. Brooke.

*-*-*

Brooke was still at the very same spot of the floor she was after Peyton left 30 minutes ago. And she was still crying. Then, she heard a knock at the door and jumped.

"Peyton…"

She opened the door and saw Lucas standing there. He looked so broken. She realized Peyton must have gone to talk to him too. They just looked at each other for a few more seconds. Then he stepped inside the house and just pulled her into a hug, holding her tight and she cried in his chest.


	18. Chapter 16

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 16**

Lucas held Brooke in his arms while she was crying and repeating through the sobs that she was sorry. He wanted to tell her it was going to be ok, but this time he was not sure. So all he could do was to hold her and help her everyway he could.

She should have seen it coming. When in her life things were that great and nothing came to break everything? Never. There was always some disaster that happened to ruin everything. And she knew from experience that secrets never stayed hidden forever. And now, when her worst fears came through, she couldn't do anything but cry in Lucas' chest.

After a few more minutes, Brooke came down and got two glasses of water for her and Lucas and they sat on the couch. She was still trembling. She saw that Lucas looked like hell and she could only imagine what it was with Peyton. Not that she was not right to be mad.

"How mad was she?"

Lucas sighed. He knew that nothing was going to be the same again.

"I've never seen her like that, not even after the sex tape. She came at my place and slapped me. She yelled and looked me with such anger I barely recognized her."

Brooke closed her eyes. She knew what he meant, because she saw the same on Peyton's face earlier the same night.

Lucas didn't want to upset Brooke, but they had to talk. There was no other way to figure it out.

"What happened?"

Brooke hesitated. She knew Peyton was right, she had to tell Lucas. Now, she had almost no excuse for hiding anymore the truth, but for selfish reasons she decided not to confess. She simply couldn't bear Lucas hating her too, especially not now.

"Victoria came to the store, talking about how stupid I was to come here and then when she saw a picture of you, Anna and me, she started teasing me about the night in New York. Don't ask me how she learned, she just knew when I came home. So, I guess Peyton overheard and when she came home… She hates me, Luke."

"She's angry and upset, but she doesn't hate you. She can never hate you. Just give her some time."

"You don't understand, Lucas. When I saw you on that webcam, I swore I would never do anything like she did to me, because the pain I was feeling, I wouldn't wish it even to the most horrible person on earth. And I called Peyton a whore, a backstabbing two-face bitch and I cut her out of my life. And I did the same to her. I'm such a hypocrite. I deserve her hate."

Seeing how broken Brooke was, how guilty and devastated she felt, he just wanted to take her pain away, but he didn't know how. But he was not going to give up. He was going to try. For Brooke he would.

"Brooke, it's not the same. Peyton and I were over when we slept together and she knows it. It's not the same. I know it wasn't the best thing we could do in the situation, but it was just between you and me, Peyton has nothing to do with it. You don't have to feel guilty. If someone is acting like hypocrite, that's her. But I think she's just upset and angry. She'll come around, you'll see. You are her best friend, more than that, you are like her sister. She loves you more than anything."

Brooke shook her head and whispered really quietly:  
"She doesn't love me that much. If she did, she would never tell me that."

She thought Lucas didn't hear her, so she trembled when he spoke again.

"What did she tell you, what do you mean?"

Lucas wasn't sure what Brooke could be talking about. It seemed like it was something Peyton said that night, but something told him it was not about that.

"It doesn't matter. I don't think she'll forgive me, Luke. Not this time. She forgave me for Nathan because I was a different person back then and because she knew I was drunk. But mostly, because she never loved him. This time, it's different. She left, Lucas. She said she's moving out. And I, I just don't know what to do."

"Brooke, she kissed me when I was with you. Twice. She has no right to judge you. And as I told you, what happened that night was just between you and me, it has nothing to do with her. And I know it's probably not gonna make you feel better, but even thou I wish things were not like that now, I still don't regret that night."

Brooke looked Lucas in the eyes and suddenly, it was like they were somewhere else, on a place that the only people alive were the two of them. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but her head told her she had no right to.

When they locked their eyes, it was like some kind of connection formed and with every second that passed, it was getting stronger and stronger. Something inside Lucas was pushing him to Brooke, he wanted to get the closest to her he could, to feel her, to kiss her. But no! he couldn't do that, he couldn't even think about it.

They stayed like that for a while, then Brooke finally broke the contact and drank a bit of the water. She tried to clear her head of the feelings she felt when their eyes met, from the feeling Lucas felt the same… No, that was impossible. Yes, she was in love with him since forever, it was normal for her, but he, there was no way he had feelings for her. He stopped loving her long time ago. He had Lindsey and he loved her. Then one more thing hurt her.

"Oh my God! Lucas, how did Lindsey take it? She's mad, isn't she?"

She saw Lucas' face and she realized something with that was very wrong.

"Lucas, what's it? Did something happen between you and Lindsey?"

Lucas didn't know how to explain what happened because he didn't understand.

"She broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"My new book, it's about a boy and a comet and she assumes I'm still in love with Peyton because…"

"She drives a "Comet". "

"Yeah… I tried to explain that this is ridiculous, that I'm totally over Peyton, but then she brought the past and I just couldn't say anything to make her stay. So she left before Peyton came. "

"I'm so sorry, Luke."

Brooke hugged him. She knew how Lindsey felt. Like she's fighting an already lost battle with fate. Like there was no point to lose more time standing on the way of the unconditional and destined love of Lucas and Peyton. Just like she felt back in senior year. Lindsey just wanted to protect her heart from breaking the way Brooke's heart was broken. She knew the story. Brooke couldn't blame her, but she knew that this time, it was different. Even thou it was hard to believe, she could see that Lucas and Peyton were over, that he didn't feel anything but friendish love for her.

Suddenly, Lucas' cell rang and they pulled away. He saw Haley's name and picked up.

"Hey, Hales. What's up?"

"Lucas, what the hell is going on? Lindsey comes in tears and asks me to let her stay for the night. When I asks her what happened she says you are obviously still in love with Peyton. An hour later, Peyton comes, mad and crushed in the same time, asking if she could crash with us for a few days, till she finds where to stay. When I ask her why she wants to move out from Brooke's house, she tells me not to mention you or Brooke ever again. Then, Peyton and Lindsey see each other and Lindsey leaves, saying she's going to stay in a hotel before we can say anything. Peyton locks herself in the spare bedroom and Nathan and I have no idea what's going on. So, can you please fill me in, because I'm going crazy."

Lucas sighed. It was worse than he thought it would be.

"Haley, please, I don't wanna talk about any of it now, let's talk tomorrow, k?"

"But, Lu…"  
Before Haley could say anything, Lucas hung up. He couldn't talk to her. The only person he felt like talking to was sitting right next to him, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Luke, what is it?"

"Obviously both Lindsey and Peyton decided to go to Haley and Nathan's for the night. Lindsey told them her theory, Peyton just said she didn't want to hear about us ever again. But when the two of them saw each other, it became even tenser and Lindsey left."

Brooke shook her head in disbelief. How could everything be so messed up?

Lucas pulled Brooke closer and put her arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that, each one of them thinking about this whole mess and ways to fix it. Even thou it seemed impossible, they felt safer and better with each other.

*-*-*  
Around an hour and a half later, Brooke and Lucas were asleep on the couch, when he heard Anna calling her mom. He looked at Brooke and decided not to wake her, she needed to rest. So, he went to Anna's room to check what was going on. He saw her crying and he felt like he was going to fight the whole world to erase her tears and he would do anything to make sure she wouldn't cry even a single tear again. He went to her and got her out of her bed in his arms.

"Hey, buddy. Why is the most beautiful girl in the world crying?"

"The witch take me from momma."

"Shh, it was just a dream. You are safe. Nobody's ever gonna take you away from your mom. She's not gonna allow it. And you know, neither will I."

"Even the bad witch?"

She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and his heart filled with unconditional love.

"Not even to her. I will always protect you. And so will your mom. Now, go back to sleep. And if the witch comes back, tell her she'll have to deal with your mom and me."

She smiled and Lucas put her back in her bed. He watched her as she fell asleep. He saw so much of Brooke in Anna. Not only in her look, but in her stubbornness, in her laugh, the way she loved her mom… She had Brooke's amazing heart. Looking at her, Lucas realized he loved that girl very much. And for him, it was like she was his. He couldn't help but consider her as his daughter. And the truth is he wanted to feel this way. Hell, he wanted not just to feel, but to be her father. To see every moment of her life. And he was going to be there. Always.

Lucas stayed with Anna for about 10 minutes, then he want back to the living room and looked at Brooke. The dried tears were still visible on her cheeks, her eyes were puffy, but she still looked so beautiful, like she was not human. Suddenly, Lucas asked himself what it would have been if Anna was his daughter. What it would be to have a family with Brooke. To help her when she needed him. To see her wake up in the mornings next to him. To watch movies together or go for a walks in the park. To laugh together and to take care of their beautiful girl. And somehow, it felt right to him. Why was he having this kind of thoughts? And feelings. Everything between them happened years ago. He loved Lindsey now. He was sure about that. But why wasn't he as broken as he was the last time a girl he loved broke up with him thinking he was in love with Peyton? Not that he wanted to feel the same pain again. But it surprised him that even thou he was upset about what happened with Lindsey and the way it happened, he didn't feel half of the pain he felt when Brooke broke up with him. Why was he thinking about that? And it was not just that night, he was thinking about it a lot lately? Why? Lucas was confused. But he knew he couldn't get the answers he wanted that night. So he decided to take care of Brooke. He took her in his arms. She didn't wake, just suited herself in his arms. He smiled how well she still fitted in them. He put her in bed carefully and sat in the armchair watching her. He didn't want to think about the questions popping in his head all the time. So he focused on one thing: he was going to look after Brooke. Why? Because she was Brooke Davis and he was Lucas Scott.


	19. Chapter 17

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 17**

Brooke woke up and realized she was in her bed. She looked at the armchair and saw sleeping Lucas there. She smiled a bit. That was the man she loved: always sweet and nice and caring. And she hated that he was going through so much, partly because of her. But even after the whole mess they were all in, she wouldn't change that night in New York. It was one of the best in her life, and it brought her the best thing in her life. Her daughter. Hers and Lucas'.  
She got out of bed, trying not to wake Lucas, but she failed. He opened up his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey."  
"Hi."

They stood in comfortable silence for a while, then Brooke spoke again.

"Thanks. For coming last night, for comforting me, for taking care of me, for being you."

He looked at her and he wanted to do so much more to help her. He would do everything for her. She was his Brooke.

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl."

She trembled. He wasn't supposed to call her like that. Not anymore. He used to call her Pretty Girl when they've been together and in love. When he was her Boyfriend and she was his Pretty Girl. All the moments they shared back there were replayed in her head. He called her Pretty Girl…

Lucas didn't plan on calling her that way again. The words just came. He remembered the times when he used to call her his Pretty Girl and she called him Boyfriend. The times when he was sure he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.  
Their looks met. There was so much in the eyes of both of them, but nothing that could be defined. It was just one of those moments.  
Lucas broke the contact. He didn't know what was happening and he felt confused. So he just said:

"I'm gonna go. Kiss Anna from me and call me if you need anything, ok?"

Brooke nodded and they smiled at each other once again before he turned around to go. Just then, she stopped him.

"Luke… Why don't you stay for breakfast?'

He looked at her and thought about it for a second. But the opportunity to spend some really happy time with Anna and Brooke was so amazing Lucas just nodded and smiled.

"I would love to."

*-*-*

For anyone who didn't know the story, they would have seemed like a real family. She was making pancakes while he was with Anna who looked so happy. They ate together and joked, laughed, talked about random stuff… And it looked so right and natural. Like that was the way it was supposed to be.

*-*-*

Lucas was at his office, thinking over everything that happened lately when he heard a voice he was expecting to hear since last night.

"Lucas, will you please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

He looked at his best friend who looked both upset and worried and he knew it was going to be a long conversation.

"Basically, everything messed up. But if you ask me why, I can't tell you."

Haley saw how confused Lucas looked. He hasn't been like that in a long time. And everything seemed to be finally be great…

"Luke, why does Lindsey think you are still in love with Peyton? You told me you were more than sure you don't have feelings for her and you two finally got your closure. What happened?"

He sighed and started explaining.

"Well, I finished the new book and gave it to Lindsey to read it. Then last night, I come home and she starts talking about the book looking so broken. She told me the book was an epic love story and I just couldn't get what she meant: it's about a boy and a comet. Then she started to make some kind of crazy conclusions that it was about my undying love for Peyton, because the first time we talked, she called me to fix her car – The Comet. I tried to tell her this is ridiculous, but she just left. And I couldn't do anything about it."

It hurt to think he lost Lindsey, especially over some stupid theory and insecurities. It was so damn hard. Haley looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. Do you think she was just too emotional?"  
"She left her key, Hales."  
"Are you sure she is not right?"

He looked at her. She of all people was asking him this? His best friend who was right next to him all these years and knew the story?

"She's not. God, why are you all thinking that I'm still in love with Peyton and I can't love anyone else?! Just tell me why damn it!"

He was angry. He was mad. Why was everybody always thinking that he and Peyton were meant to be? And why was this always ruining his happiness? Why was he always losing a woman he loved?  
Haley sighed.

"Because facts are better proof than words. And the facts are you spent so many years admiring Peyton and loving her from distance. Then you cheated on Brooke to be with Peyton – something I fought you would never do. And then, when I thought you were really happy and in love with Brooke, you kissed Peyton again and you got together with her not even a month after Brooke who you claimed to love so much broke up with you. And even your words say it, Luke. "I was now and I would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.". You were ready to spend your life with her Luke. And when she said no, you couldn't get through it for so long. And now she comes back, you start writing right after that and apparently your book is about more than a boy and a comet. Put the puzzle together, Luke, and you'll realize why Lindsey thought that and why almost everyone thinks it too."

Lucas sighed. He was so tired of hearing stuff like that. Why nobody couldn't understand?

"Hales, I don't know how it looks, but I know how it is. I loved Peyton so much. And I still do. But I am not in love with her. She's an amazing friend and a very important person in my life, but it's not the way it was anymore. We have been over for so long and I really moved on. And about the past… I made bunch of mistakes and I know it. Trust me, I think about them and regret them every single day. But you made it look like it has never been anyone else but Peyton and you know it's not like that. I loved Brooke so much and you know it. She meant everything to me. Everything, Haley, and I lost her because of the idea that me and Peyton, we were meant to be. And back then, I didn't want Peyton. I wanted Brooke and when she broke up with me I was a mess. And Peyton helped me get through it and I fell in love with her. I don't regret being with her or loving her. She made me so happy. But just because everyone kept pushing that we were meant to be, I lost a girl I was in love with, a girl I loved with my whole heart. And now it's happening again. So, Haley, no, Lindsey is not right. I'm not in love with Peyton. I haven't been in a long time."

He could see how bad Haley felt for upsetting him and even though he was still mad about everything, he wanted to make her feel better.

"Did she say something to you?"  
"Not much. Just that she couldn't be with you when you are clearly still in love with Peyton. I tried to talk to her about it, but then Peyton came, which makes me ask another question. What the hell happened with the triangle of hell again? She came to us crushed and mad and asked us to not mention you or Brooke around her."

Lucas sighed. He knew he had to tell the truth now. But he knew Haley wouldn't take it very well. That's one of the reasons he didn't tell her right after New York. The other reason, it was that he didn't want to share such a moment he shared with Brooke with anybody. Even if the circumstances were strange, this night was something really special to Lucas. He took a deep breath and spoke again.

"You remember when I first went to New York? It was right after I broke up with Peyton. I met Brooke there and we hung out the whole evening. When we were in a restaurant, I showed her the ring and the owner thought we got engaged."

He remembered how Brooke put the ring on her finger and smiled a little.

"We got free champagne and we both got a little tipsy. Then I kissed her and we slept together. Peyton learned last night."

Lucas didn't want to tell Haley the whole story, their conversations, the way he felt. It was something just about him and Brooke. He was expecting that Haley would yell at him and freak out, but instead, she just closed her eyes, sighed and spoke with a low voice.

"Lucas, what were you thinking?"

He didn't want to talk about it very much, it was so personal, but he knew he had to.

"I can't explain it, Haley. One moment, all I can think about is Peyton, the next I feel like Brooke and I are the only two people in the world. And it wasn't because of the alcohol. I don't know what else to tell you. All I know is that it was something between me and Brooke and it may have not been fair to Peyton on some level, but it is still not about her."

Haley looked at him and he knew something was happening in her mind, but he had the feeling she was not going to share it. Not all of it at least.

"Luke, you can't mess up with people's lives like that. I mean, you propose to Peyton when she least expected it. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame you. And then, you sleep with Brooke – her best friend, your ex, the one whose heart you two twice broke. Lucas, their friendship went through hell because of you and you did something to put it on the line again. And not to mention what you caused to the feelings of both of them. And…"  
"Wait, wait… What do you mean by the both of them?"

"Well, Peyton obviously finally felt like she's doing what she was meant to or was on the right track. She loved you, but was not ready to this kind of commitment. And then you don't wait for her as she wanted you to. And now she learns you slept with her best friend right after that. She questions if you ever truly loved her, because she can't understand why you didn't wait till she was ready and she can't accept that you would sleep with her best friend 24 hours after you proposed to her if you loved her as much as you claimed."  
"But you said both of them. So that includes Brooke. What do you mean you that I caused something to her feelings?"

Haley looked away for a second before speaking again. That's how Lucas knew she was not sure what to say.

"Lucas, you are the one who changed Brooke's world, who changed her. You are her first love and if you ask me, her only one for now. I know she was with Chase, but it was just not the same. And I don't think there was anyone she fell truly in love with after she left Tree Hill. And then suddenly you come back on the horizon and people think you are engaged: something she used to picture while you two were together, that was not so long before that night - a year is not enough to completely forget your dreams. And then if I understood properly, you kissed her. Did you realize how many things I'm sure she tried so hard to bury in the past you put back on the surface, Luke?"

He hasn't fought about how much his actions could have hurt Brooke. But now when Haley, whom he was sure Brooke has shared many things back in senior year, it hit him. He always caused her pain. And that thought killed him. He hurt her again back then. He made her vulnerable and opened the old wounds. And when he thought about Brooke hurting, especially again because of him, he hated himself. Then, he suddenly heard Haley's voice again.

"Lucas, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, still thinking about Brooke.

"How do you feel about that night? Do you regret it?"

He stayed silent for a while. He knew the answer of the second question. But what about the first one…

"I regret the mess it's causing now. I regret hurting both Brooke and Peyton. But no, I don't regret that night. I know it sounds stupid and strange, but I cherish it, it is special. I don't know. I can't explain it, Hales. I just now that night a dream came true for me and Brooke was there with me and it was an amazing night. All of it."

Haley looked at him with the "I have something in my mind but I won't tell you" look, combined with sympathy.

"It's gonna be ok, buddy."

He hoped so.

*-*-*

Brooke was home. She had called Millie to take a day off. She just couldn't go to work with so much going on with Victoria, Peyton and Lucas. She looked at her Anna, who was playing with some toy, completely carefree and happy. That made Brooke smile. At least her little girl was ok. Brooke couldn't help but notice how attached she and Lucas were getting to each other. And last night Lucas took care of her as a father would do. She sighed. She couldn't lie to herself anymore that it was the right decision to keep it a secret back then and to lie to Lucas. It was the wrong decision and she has already known it deep inside. Anna was his daughter, his flesh and blood and he had the right to know. She had no right to deprive a daughter and a father. And now like fate was pushing her into telling the truth. But how could she? Now, when everything was so messed up with Victoria, Peyton and Lindsey. Lucas already had so much stuff going on, how could she turn his word upside down now? Not now. But one thing Brooke was sure about now: secrets never kept hidden for too long. Eventually they were always revealed. She would tell him eventually. But not now. When? When it was the right moment, whenever that was going to be.

*-*-*

Lucas was home. He had so much going on in his mind that he felt like he would explode. The situation with Peyton, the break-up with Lindsey, and Brooke… And his conversation with Haley only confused him more. He felt like she was not telling him everything, he was almost sure. But what could she be possibly hiding? He didn't know.  
He heard someone knocking at the door. He opened and smiled.

"Lindsey…"

But when he looked at her eyes, he knew this was no good.

"Hi, Lucas. I came for the rest of my stuff. Can I come in?"

He froze. He knew she was still hurting even though she had no reason, but still when he heard her say it, it was painful.

"Linds, please…"  
"Lucas, don't make it harder. Please, let me go. It hurts enough now, let's not make it even more painful. So now can I come in?"

He let her come in and looked at her packing her things. He didn't want her to go. It was true it was not the same, but they have been together for two years and that was not something you could watch slip away through your hands without hurting. He could see tears in her eyes. Maybe there was stil hope…

"Linds, please, listen to me. The book, it has nothing to do with Peyton. I know she drives a Comet, but there is no relation. And even if you are right and the book is about more than just a boy and a comet, it's no way about Peyton. I don't love her, Lindsey. You're my girl."

She looked at him, still crying.

"I love you, Lucas. More than you know. That's why I'm letting you go. It's better for both of us. Otherwise it will be more painful for both of us. You have already met the one for you long before I knew you, and I can't fight destiny. I should have known it from the beginning."

With those last words, she turned around and when she was almost gone, Lucas spoke again.

"Lindsey… I'm sorry."  
"Me too, Lucas. But sorry is never enough. You should know it."

And the door shut after her. Lucas sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. It was really over. This time he was sure. He knew Lindsey too well. She was probably leaving Tree Hill with the first flight to New York. And he was left again alone. And once again he could only say he was sorry, nothing more. And as she said, it was not enough. He knew it too well. It wasn't enough to make Brooke stay, it was not enough to make Lindsey stay either. Lucas smiled a bit. Why? Because he realized how similar this situation was with one that took place in this very same room 5 years ago. Then again a woman he loved left him and he couldn't say anything and both these break ups were because of peyton Sawyer. Oh, yeah, he was sure Brooke broke up with him because of Peyton. And now Lindsey. History had the habit of repeating itself. But something was different this time. First, when Brooke broke up with him and he got closer to Peyton, the peace of him that was asking "What could have been" woke up. Now that peace didn't exist anymore. He knew what it was to be with Peyton Sawyer. And it was great. But he didn't want it anymore. Ever again. Second, he didn't felt so desperate and crushed like the previous time. Not that he didn't hurt at all, because he did. And not that he wanted to feel the pain he felt when Brooke broke up with him again, because he didn't. This pain was something he wouldn't wish even to his worst enemy. It was so consuming and burning he felt like he couldn't breathe. But it surprised him that it hurt less this time. There was a reason probably, but he couldn't figure it out.  
He looked around the room which was now without Lindsey's stuff and looked emptier. A picture caught his eye. The same one he looked when he started writing "The Comet." Nathan and Haley's second wedding. He remembered the times when it was just the 5 of them, always there for each other, still in high-school, still kinds sometimes. The looked so happy, even though that day turned into hell later. They haven't been like that in a long time. But maybe there was still hope they could be. Someday.

*-*-*

Brooke was playing with Anna when the front door opened. She turned around and saw Peyton, who sent her a hateful look. Brooke knew that they had to talk about and whatever was going to come from the conversation, it was not good for Anna to see. So she took her to her room, kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Everything's gonna be ok, right?"

Then she went into the living room where her best friend was waiting for her. She looked angry and her eyes were full of pure hatred. Brooke couldn't believe this was happening. After 15 years of friendship and so many stuff they went through, she now saw that in Peyton's eyes. The blond began speaking.

"I came here to give you this…"

And with that she throw her keys on the table.

"And to take my stuff. There is no way I'm staying here even one more night."

"Peyton, please, talk to me. I know how you feel and …"

"Really, Brooke? You know how I feel? You know what is like to find out the man you thought was the love of your life screwed your so best friend right after he broke up with you, but before that proposed to you? I doubt that you know."

"You are right, I don't know how that feels. But I know what is to feel betrayed by the only two people you trust and love."

"Oh, stop throwing that to my face! You are such a hypocrite. You accused me in being a whore, a backstabbing two-faced bitch and many many else, but you are the one who slept with Nathan while we were together. You are the one who slept with Lucas 24 hours after we broke up, knowing why we did. And you knew it was not over back then. And on top of all that, you are lying to everyone about your own daughter. Yours and Lucas' daughter! How do you live with yourself?"

"Peyton, don't put Anna into this. She has nothing to do with her. It's just between you and me, and Lucas. But mainly you and me. You know I'm sorry for hurting you and I have it was not fair to you. But we've been through so much and we've survived it. Please, Peyton. You have to forgive me. I need you to. Come on, P. Sawyer. Hoes over bros, right?"  
"You are really saying this? Do you hear yourself? Why didn't you think of hoes over bros 3 years ago? How could you do this to me, Brooke? You knew how much he meant to me…"  
"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know how deep Lucas can get into someone's heart. And I know how much it can hurt. Remember, Peyton? Junior year. Senior year. I loved him so much, Peyton. With my whole heart, with my soul, with my mind, with my body, with everything I had. You two were my whole world. And then you both hurt me. And I lost you both. Believe me, Peyton, I know how much it hurts. But you know what happened both times? I missed my best friend. My P. Sawyer. I knew that no matter what, you were my family. And I couldn't take it without having you for a long phone talk, or shopping, or comforting me, or teasing you about the noise you call music. I loved you too much to let anything or anyone to come between us. Peyton, please…"

The blond looked at her with cold eyes and just said:

"I'm going upstairs to pack my stuff."

Brooke watched as her best friend got to her room just to take all her stuff, move out and end a 15-year-old friendship. And this was tearing her apart, it was breaking her heart into numerous peaces. But she couldn't do anything else.  
Peyton came back and started walking to the door. When she was just next to it, she turned out to look at Brooke.

"Just tell me one thing. Why? Was it because you were drunk, or it was because you were horny or as some sick kind of payback? Why, Brooke?'

Brooke knew the answer, but couldn't answer. She wouldn't tell anyone. Ever. Least Peyton. But she couldn't lie. So she just remained silent.

"Come on, don't you think you owe me at least this?"

Brooke continued looking down, tears in her eyes. She was afraid would realize the truth and was afraid of her reaction. But maybe it was for the best...  
Then she heard the door shut. Peyton left. And Brooke cried. She cried for long minutes, then she went to the other room and took Anna.

"Hey, baby. We are going to this special place, you remember?"

*-*-*

He was sitting on a bench on the Rivercourt. He was thinking about the mess his life has turned into. Then, he heard the sound of heels on the court and looked up to see how was there. And he saw Brooke and Anna. This made him feel better. He smiled at them and soon they sat next to him. He took Anna in his arms and lifted her in the air.

"How is my favorite little girl? Did you tell the witch what I told you to?"

She laughed and said with her little beautiful voice.

"Yep, and she gone."  
"I told you!"

Brooke looked at them and smiled. It was the most beautiful sight ever. Lucas and Anna together. When she was looking at them, everything else seemed thousand of miles away.  
Soon, Anna decided she wanted to paint in her album and she sat next to Brooke and for a while, they just watched her. Then they looked at each other. For a while they remained silent. After that Brooke spoke:

"Peyton took all her stuff and moved out."

Lucas smiled ironically.

"So did Lindsey."

They looked at each other, and then Brooke rested her head on Lucas' shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. And they just stood there. It was a beginning of a new period for both of them. A hard one. But they were going to get through it together. No matter what, together.


	20. Chapter 18

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 18**

It was a beautiful May Saturday morning. One of those when everything seemed so perfect. Brooke was walking with Anna into the cemetery. She found the place she was looking for almost immediately. She smiled a little when she stood in front of the tombstone. Then she started speaking.

"Hey, Keith. It's me, Brooke. I'm sorry I haven't been here for so long. But today, I want you to meet someone. Keith, that's Anna. My little girl."

"Momma, who you talking to?"

Brooke hugged her daughter and tried to explain it in a way it would be the best for her.

"Honey, I'm talking to someone very special. His name is Keith and he's Lucas and Nathan's uncle."

"But where is he? I don't see him."

"He's in heaven, sweety. You know, he was so kind-hearted and good that they needed him there. But even though we know he is in a better place, we miss him and that's why we come here – to feel close to him again."

Anna looked a bit confused, then she asked.

"So he's angel now?"

Brooke smiled through tears. Even though she has never been so close to Keith, she missed him. He was the closest thing to father she had. And what Anna said fitted so perfectly his personality: he was like their guardian angel.

"Yes, he is, honey. And he looks after all of us: Lucas, you, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Peyton, me. And whenever you feel afraid, just remember Keith is watching over you."

Lucas watched Brooke and Anna on Keith's grave. He came to talk a bit to his uncle, and then he saw Brooke and Anna. He felt so much love for Brooke for what she said. He knew how much she cared about Keith and that she missed him. And he remembered how supportive she was after his death. And now this… He felt so grateful for having her in his life. He approached them.

"Hey."

Brooke turned around and saw him. She smiled. Lately they always ended up on the same places. But she was happy they did. When Anna saw him, she smiled and run to jump into his arms.

"Lucas!"

He hugged her, kissed her forehead, and smiled. This little girl has stolen completely his heart. He loved her so much. And he couldn't help but be happy when she was around.

"Hey, Anna. I missed you."

"But you were with me last night."

Brooke and Lucas both laughed.

"yes, but I did miss you today. Didn't you miss me?"

She hugged him and said.

"Yes."

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and smiled and many things were said without words. Lucas then put Anna back on ground and sat, right next to Brooke. The little girl spoke again.

"Momma tell me about Keith."  
Lucas looked at Brooke thankfully and started talking.

"I heard and I'm glad she did."

"You miss him?"

"I do, baby girl. Every day. You know, I didn't have a dad, but I had Keith and he was like a father to me. He looked after me and was always by my side. I thought of him as my dad."

"Like you to me?"

Brooke felt so guilty again. She knew Lucas wasn't supposed to be just a father figure in Anna's life. He was her father and they were both supposed to know that and have a normal father-daughter life. But the more time passed, the hardest she was finding a way and a moment to tell them.

Lucas stayed silent for a while. He wanted nothing more than to be to Anna what Keith was to him. But he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it – to be good enough to take this important role in Anna's life. He looked at Brooke, then back at Anna and he knew that whatever it would take him to do it, he would.

"Yes, princess. I would always love you and protect you."

Anna hugged him again and he felt genuinely happy. He looked at Brooke to understand if this was ok with her. She read the question in his eyes and slowly mouthed "Thank you". Anna suddenly pulled away and looked worried.

"Will they take you in heaven too? Cause I don't want you to. I want you here."

Lucas smiled.

"I won't go anywhere. I promise."

*-*-*

Brooke and Lucas went into the park with Anna after the cemetery. She was now on the playground and the two adults were watching her.

"She seems so carefree and happy."

"Yeah, she does. Seeing her like this, it makes it all worth it. I try to give her the best life she can have."

"And you are doing a great job, Brooke. You are an amazing mom and Anna is lucky to have you."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you for being here for us since we came here, especially the last two months after the whole mess happened. I don't know what we would do without you."

"Thank you for letting me. I don't know what I would do otherwise."

And he meant it. After the Lindsey/Peyton fiasco two months ago, Lucas didn't know what he would do if Brooke and Anna weren't in his life.

It's been two months since the mess happened. Lindsey went to New York two days after she moved out from Lucas' and one month later Peyton left with Mia on her tour. And those past two months brought Brooke and Lucas closer to each other. They've been spending a lot of time together and somewhere along the way they became each other's rock. Lucas felt more comfortable and shared more with her than with Nathan or Haley, his family. For Brooke, Lucas was not only the man she loved and the father of her child, but now her best friend. They both had never felt such a bond with anyone before.

Lucas broke the short comfortable silence.

"So, are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Like I would miss it. Your team is on state finale. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lucas looked at her. He was nervous about this game, it meant so much to him. And the fact that Brooke was going to be there made him feel better and be a bit more sure in the win.

"Momma, Lucas! Ice cream, please!"

They laughed. Brooke took Anna in her arms and kissed her nose.

"You ate one, missy. You'll get another one tonight, when you are with Nanny Deb."

"But momma, please…"  
"Nope."

"Lucas…"

Even though it was hard for him to resist her sweet voice, her beautiful pleading blue eyes, Lucas knew Brooke was right.

"You heard your mom. No ice cream for now."

Anna made an angry face and before she went back to the playground, she said:

"Adults."

And she said it such a sweet angry voice that both Brooke and Lucas laughed.

"She's something, isn't she?"

"Of course she is."

Then, Lucas' cell rang. He saw Haley's number and picked up.

"Hey, Haley. What's up?"

"Hey, Luke. Excited about the big game?"  
"Yeah. But I have a good feeling about it. What's going on?"

"Two things. First, did you hear about the class reunion?"  
"Yeah, I heard something about it. It's in two weeks, isn't it?"

"Yep. You're coming, right?"  
"Of course. I want to see everybody. You and Nathan are coming too, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Ok, task one completed. Task two – it's about Jamie's birthday party. I want to know if it would ok with you and Brooke if I invite Lindsey and Peyton."

Lucas knew that it wasn't the best idea to see Lindsey for the first time after all this time on the party, he wasn't sure how would it turn out. And Peyton… he just hoped he was not mad anymore. But Jamie loved both of them. And so did Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah, no problem with me."  
"What about Brooke, is she with you?"  
"Yeah, she is. I'm gonna ask her and call you back, ok?"

"Ok, bye, Luke."

They hung up. Brooke saw that Lucas' face was a bit worried and she couldn't understand what it could be this time.

"Luke, what is it?"

"Well, hales wants to invite Lindsey and Peyton to Jamie's party. And she wants to know if we are ok with it."

Brooke wasn't sure. First, Lindsey and Peyton in the same room after this whole book mess – bad idea. Second, Peyton was probably still mad at her and Lucas. So there were reasons to say it was not ok, but she knew that both women loved Jamie and Naley and they loved them back. And that was probably her only chance to talk to Peyton for months on.

"I think it would be great if they come."

Lucas nodded and called Haley and told her they were both ok with it and they hung up.

Lucas saw Brooke's worry. He was worried himself, but he knew that if they faced it together, then it would be ok. He hugged her and whispered.

"It's all gonna be ok, Pretty Girl."

They both trembled just like the first time those two words slipped two months ago. Brooke's heart started beating like crazy like every time she heard his voice calling her like that. The nickname he used for her when he loved her, when he thought he did at least.

Lucas felt strange again. He once again didn't plan to call her Pretty Girl, even though it suited her so much. The memories started spinning in his head. From the beginning until the end. And he hugged Brooke tighter. That was what his whole being told him to do.

They stood in the soft embrace for a while. When they pulled away, Lucas decided to change the subject.

"So, Haley mentioned the class reunion."  
"Oh, I forgot about that. I can't believe it's been 5 years."

"Yeah, it seems like it was yesterday, doesn't it?

"Yep."

They stayed silent for a few moments, then Lucas decided to ask Brooke something he wasn't sure how she would take.

"Hey, I was thinking about something. Do you want to go with me to the reunion?"

Brooke looked t him. Of course she wanted to, but…

"Do you think it's appropriate? I mean, Peyton will probably be there…"

"Stop thinking about that. It's a class reunion, to see our old classmates, to catch up. It's not about Peyton. And if we go there together, it's about you and me and no one else. So, Brooke Davis, would you want to go with me to the reunion party?"

He hoped she would say yes. There was no one else he wanted to go with than her.

Looking at him, hearing his tender voice, she couldn't resist.

"Of course, Lucas Scott. I would love to."

They smiled at each other and hugged.

*-*-*

It was almost the end of the game, there were only 10 seconds left. The Ravens were down by one. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Then Quentin shot, just before the final signal. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. It felt like ages till the ball went in. But it did. Tree Hill Ravens were once again State Champions. Everyone went crazy. The players hugged each other, the cheerleaders screamed from joy, the whole team hugged Lucas. He felt so happy. It was perfect. It was another dream that came true. And then he saw her. Brooke. She was there, in the crowd, but he could see her so clear. She was smiling at him, running to reach him. And in a second, there she was, hugging him and congratulating him. And when she was in his arms, Lucas had a flashback of 5 years ago.

"_**So who is standing next to you?"**_

5 years ago, Brooke asked him this question to send him to Peyton. Now, he asked himself and he realized he had already had the one he wanted this time in his arms.

"_**Imagine a future moment in your life when all your dreams come true. It's the greatest moment in your life. And you get to experience it with one person. Who is standing next to you? It can be anybody – your mom, Haley…Who is it gonna be?"**_

"_**Brooke."**_


	21. Chapter 19

**Reasons that reason cannot know**

**Chapter 19**

Lucas was still holding Brooke in his arms and he didn't want to let go. She still fitted so perfectly with is body it was amazing. And that feeling he had when he was holding her, it was something he couldn't compare to anything else. Eventually, Brooke pulled away. Lucas wanted to tell her to stay there, in his arms, but he knew he couldn't do this. She looked at him, smiling. He hasn't seen her that look on her face for a very long time. Like she was once again his Cheery. His Pretty Girl. Lucas looked in her beautiful shining hazel eyes and he just knew it. He loved her. He was completely and insanely in love with her. More in love that he has ever been.

Lucas was looking at Brooke's beautiful face and couldn't believe he ever let her go. He couldn't believe he survived so long without seeing her dimpled smile, or hearing her raspy voice, or feeling her embrace. He couldn't understand how he could have thought he got over her… It was impossible to get to have this amazing woman and to forget her. Lucas knew it way too well. Why? Because 7 years after he met her, 5 and half years since he has last been in a relationship with her, Lucas Scott loved Brooke Davis so much more than he thought it was possible to love someone.

She was talking to him, but he was lost in his newfound feeling for her. When she playfully slapped him on the arms, he finally came back to reality.

"Sorry, I just…"

"Went somewhere? Jeez, I would have never thought so."

She joked and he laughed. He wanted nothing more than to tell her he loved her and kiss her right there, but he couldn't. Not now. Deep inside, Lucas hoped there would come a day when he would get to do this, but he knew for sure now was not the right time. So he just tried to catch up with her.

"Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

Brooke smiled at him. She hasn't seen him that happy in such a long time and she couldn't be better now that he was on cloud nine.

"I just congratulated you and asked you if it's a dream come true."

He looked at her and smiled.

"It is. And once again, you are here when a dream come true for me, Brooke. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Brooke's heart started beating faster and hope overwhelmed her, hope for her and Lucas. But he told herself it was impossible and she focused on their friendship.

"Let's go get Nathan, Haley and the others and then go celebrate at "Tric". What do you think?"

"Whatever you say, Cheery."

She smiled when he used her old nickname.

"Ok, let's go then, Lucas not-so-Broody-tonight Scott."

*-*-*

Lucas, Brooke, Skills, Mouth, Millie, Nathan and Haley were now all together in "Tric", celebrating Ravens big win. They all chatted, laughed, talked about high-school days and everything seemed perfect. But Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of Brooke. To say she was beautiful wouldn't be enough. She was wearing a beautiful black dress just above the knees, her hair was freely on waves on her shoulders, and she didn't have much make-up – just to emphasize her anyway undeniable beauty. She was stunning. But Lucas knew she was beautiful not just on the outside. He knew she was ready to give away everything for the people she loved. He knew she was strong, but vulnerable also. He knew she loved Anna more than anything in the world and was a great mother despite the bad example she had from Victoria. He knew she loved her mother even though didn't deserve it. He knew she was unsure about herself. He knew how amazing, kind and full of love her heart was. He knew her. The real her and he was completely in love with her.

A new song started and the girls went dancing. Skills and Mouth were talking about Mouth's new relationship with Millie. Lucas was sitting at his place and was watching as Brooke and the others were dancing like crazy on the dance floor and he was smiling.

"You know what that scene reminds me of? Senior year. Classics. After the mistake, everyone shocked for a while. But then Brooke started dancing this crazy robot dance and Haley started with her childish dance and shortly after we joined them."

Lucas smiled at the memory. He was so happy then. His mom and Keith were together, he was still playing basketball. They were all friends and he and Brooke were so in love…

"And I think there is one more similarity between that night and tonight, other than crazy dancing Brooke and Haley."

Lucas looked at him, not knowing what Nathan wanted to say.

"The way you look at Brooke. Like she is the only woman in the world. Like she has your whole heart. Like you are head over hills in love with her."

Lucas was confused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it anybody.

"Nathan, I…"

"Luke, I'm not gonna tell you what to do. Last time we had a similar conversation about that very same girl, things have been different. Now it's a lot more complicated with Peyton and Lindsey involved. And Brooke has a daughter. So I can't just tell you to go and confess her your love for her. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Nathan, I'm not planning to just tell her how I feel out of the blue. I know that things are very complicated and that we are just friends and she probably doesn't feel the same way and that I have no right to be selfish this time. I… I just love her."

Nathan smiled.

"Believe me, it is obvious."

Lucas looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you look at her, the smile you have on your face when she's around. The way you talk about her. I've seen you like that once before: when you were in love with Brooke back in high school."

Lucas looked back at Brooke.

"I just… I don't know. Tonight, it was one of the best nights in my life. And the only person I wanted to share it with was Brooke. When she came in my arms tonight, it was everything fell back in place. And I realized how much I love her."

Nathan sighed.

"You realize how similar this situation is to your precious moment of clarity from senior year, right?"

Lucas didn't know how to explain it to Nathan, but he wanted to try.

"Peyton and I got closer after Brooke broke up with me and she really helped me get through it. And with what happened with Ian and everything, we just got so close. And we had this bond I can't explain. We still have it. And there was a part of me that wondered from day one what could have been. I've spent years admiring her and wanting to be with her, you know? I won't say I wasn't in love with her, because I was. But it's not the way it is with Brooke. When I first met her, I thought she was just a party girl who didn't care about anything but herself. But once I got to know her, to see who she really is, I saw this amazing girl with loving heart and beautiful soul. I won't say I fell in love with her right away. It took time, but when I finally admitted my feelings for her, they were stronger than anything I felt before. And when we were together, it was like I was on cloud nine. I could see my future with her. But things came in the way. When she broke up with me, I was a mess. I couldn't believe it was over. But time passed and Peyton was there. Yes, I loved her. Yes, I proposed to her. But it's just… You know Peyton and Brooke came back in tree Hill at the same time. Finally, I was glad we were over. I finally realized it was for the best. And Brooke… When she came back, I couldn't help but want to be around her and Anna. We became closer than we've been before. And tonight, I realized all of this was not just because she was one of my best friends. It is because I'm in love with her."

"What about Lindsey?"

Lucas sighed.

"I loved her. I did. I still care about her. But I think I've never really been in love with her, you know. I'm sorry I had to put her through all this."

"Luke, I'm gonna ask you something and I want to you to be sure when you answer, ok?"

"Do you think you've ever fallen out of love with Brooke completely?"

Lucas closed his eyes. He tried to ignore reason and listen just to his heart.

"No."

"That's what I thought. Look, man. I've always thought you and Brooke would end up together. I believed it even when you went to LA and proposed to Peyton. I still believe it. Just don't rush things. You gotta be absolutely sure you want to be with her and only her. You have to make sure you won't push her away like before. You have to make her see you love her for who she is, not because you missed your chances with Peyton and Lindsey. And you should never ever hurt her again. Because she can't take another heartbreak, especially from you. And it's not just about her anymore. Think about Anna. So please, just don't rush things and let them happen naturally. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

Lucas smiled, remembering the first time he heard this words. He knew Nathan was right about everything.

"I won't rush it, Nate. And I would never hurt her again."

"Good. Because if you do, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Lucas smiled and just then the girls came back. They were laughing and glowing. Haley went to give Nathan a kiss and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Get a room, Naley!"

The whole gang laughed and then Brooke turned to Lucas.

"So, are you having a good time, Coach Scott?"

"I'm having a great time."

They smiled at each other and it was one of these magical moments between them where no words were needed.

The gang continued having fun. They chatted, laughed, dance, joked. It was a great night. At some point, Brooke said she has to go – Deb was watching Anna and Jamie at her place – Jamie was staying with his Godmother so his parents could have a night on their own. Nathan, Haley, Millie, Mouth and Skills said it was time to go too. Lucas didn't want his time with Brooke to end, so he asked her something.

"Hey, you mind me walking you home?"

Brooke smiled at him. Even though she knew they were just friends, she couldn't help but love these small gestures.

"Of course not. Let's go."

They walked slowly and talked about everything and nothing. They laughed and just felt good to be together. They didn't realize when they got there.

"Thanks for the walk home, Luke."

"You are welcome. I love spending time with you, you know."

Right now, they both wanted nothing more than to kiss each other, but neither one of them would do it.

"I missed you so much all these years. I don't know how I made it without your support. Right now, I couldn't go through all that crap without you."

Lucas smiled at Brooke.

"I don't know what I did without you either. But I promise you I'm always gonna be here."

She smiled.

"Pinky swear?"

He laughed.

"Pinky swear."

Then, he took her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while, then Brooke pulled away.

"Hey, tomorrow, breakfast. You, me, Anna and Jamie. What do you think?"

Lucas just smiled.

"8 o'clock?"

"Perfect."

"Good night, Luke."

"Bye, Pretty Girl."


End file.
